Thy Kingdom Come
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: Soul Society has been attacked by a group of knights. so they send Rukia off to America to investigate where they came from. so she is transferred to Amity Park and has to stay with the Fentions. R&R
1. Vanguard

**(a/n: hello everyone! i hope you enjoy this. i don't own danny phantom or bleach.)**

Ch.1: Vanguard

Loud alarms and bells rang in the night, battle cries sounded and pained screams quickly arose.

The Seireitei was under attack.

Rukia and Ichigo rushed towards the sounds of a battle "What's going on?" he asked but Rukia just shrugged "I don't know, all I know is that we're under attack".

They darted around the corner and saw a wall of other Shinigami blocking the path, the leader was shouting "Here it comes!" then a large black and green shape jumped over the blockade, it then skidded to a stop behind Rukia, Ichigo and the other shinigami, they all gaped at what they saw.

Sitting astride a massive black warhorse that had a mane of emerald flames, was a slender woman with long white hair and azure eyes.

She wore black armor and had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back "I must say you're security is very lax" said the woman snidely "All these years of peace had made you very soft"

"Who are you!" demanded Ichigo the woman quirked an eyebrow "oh my, how rude I thought you brutes would've developed manners after all these years but I see that you fools still have a lot to learn" she drew an arrow from her quiver, the arrow head had a glowing green tip.

She drew back the string of her bow "I guess I have to teach you some manners" she released the arrow; it whizzed past Ichigo and embedded itself into the shoulder of one of the shinigami in the group.

The man grabbed his shoulder and crumpled to the ground in pain, the woman grinned and the horse reared back, she rode away calling over her shoulder "Enjoy!".

Ichigo just stared at the fleeing woman in confusion then he looked back and saw the man change. His skin slowly turned green, and he grew larger and larger, large white fangs grew out of his mouth and his eyes turned a ruby color. The shinigami was twice the size of his group and he let out a blood-curdling roar, he then lashed out at his comrades.

The other shinigami began fighting him; Ichigo was going to draw his zanpakuto but Rukia called to him "Ichigo come on!" he turned and saw that Rukia was chasing after the woman.

Ichigo grumbled something then he chased after Rukia.

The two shinigami managed to catch up with the woman on the horse, she was firing more arrows into more shinigami as she rode by, the injured were slowly turning into large hulking creatures who began turning against their comrades.

The woman giggled till she glanced back and saw Ichigo and Rukia pursuing her

"Oh so you decided to join me?" she said sounding bored "Well keep up children" she snapped the reigns on her horse, the horse grumbled and picked up speed. "What the hell?" said Ichigo, he ran faster, the horse rounded a corner "We got her now" said Rukia "That's a dead end" they ran around the corner and they stopped and gasped at what they saw.

There was indeed a dead end but no woman on a warhorse.

Ichigo ran up to the wall and felt it "Solid" he mumbled, he turned to Rukia and said, "How the hell can anyone do that?" "I don't know, this is all new to me" she said quietly.

There was a whinny behind them, the two turned and saw that there were two new people on horses.

Their horses were different from the woman's, one was white and had a mane of black fire, the other had red eyes and had looked like it had recently crawled out of a grave, there were exposed muscle in some places, and in others there were exposed bones.

Sitting astride on the white one was a pale man, who wore a hood and brown clothing; he held a long curved cavalry sword that had an emerald blade.

The other rider was also a man but wore a knights armor, his helmet had the visor up, in his hand he had a metal lance that had a eerie green glow about it, in the other was a green and black shield that bore a crest, a skeletal dragon with a flaming crown floating above its head and the dragon was perched on a green and black spiraling globe.

"Well I must say I'm bored with this rat hole" said the hooded man

"Indeed, the shinigami must have really lowered their standards" agreed the man with the lance.

Ichigo drew his zanpakuto "Who the hell are you people?" he demanded, "Tell me!" the hooded one rolled his eyes "Not to mention the rude manners" "indeed" said his companion.

Ichigo snarled, he rushed at the two, he swung his zanpakuto at man with the hood, the blade should have cleaved him in two.

But it didn't.

The blade just passed through the man and his horse, resulting the blade becoming embedded into the ground.

"What the?" gasped Ichigo "See what did I tell you, rush first then ask questions later" said the one with the lance "I guess you're right"

"Just what the hell are you two doing?" said a new voice.

Everyone turned and saw a large man astride a large green warhorse.

The man had dark shaggy hair, a beard; he wore black robes and had a large double bladed battle-ax, he had a deep scowl on his face "Answer me!" "Well we were just settling a wager" said the knight "We bet that the shinigami hadn't learned any manners since last time, and I won!"

"Good for you" said the man with the ax sarcastically "Now if you two dolts have finished playing, we have a job to do" the sound of a horn echoed through the night "Time to go" said the knight.

The man with the ax and the knight turned and rode away towards the sound, the hooded one just waved "See you around" he turned and he rode after his companions. Ichigo blinked then yelled "Hey get back here!" he chased after the riders. After a minute of running he managed to catch up with the hooded man "get back here you bastards!" the man just glanced over his shoulder "Oh jeez, give up kid you're embarrassing yourself".

Ichigo just grunted and he jumped and he managed to catch on the back of the saddle, the horse continued onwards dragging Ichigo along.

The man punched Ichigo in the face a few times but he wouldn't let go "Let go damn you!" "I got him!" said a familiar voice.

Ichigo glanced to his left and saw the woman from earlier. She had an arrow with a glowing purple tip, she pulled back the bowstring "Hello!" she released the arrow, it whizzed through the air and it pierced the back of his shoulder "And Goodbye!" she smiled and laughed.

Ichigo lost his grip on the saddle and he tumbled to a stop on the ground, he was left to lie on the ground and he saw the intruders riding towards the gate to the human world.

There were six in total. The knight, the hooded man, the female archer, the man with the ax, and there was a man in a white cloak with a large broadsword strapped to his back and the last one was wore black and had twin swords at his sides.

Ichigo saw that the one wearing white was holding a large emerald crown that was on fire, the six riders rode straight to the gate, a swirling green portal appeared in front and the six rode right into it, vanishing one by one. After the last one had disappeared through the portal, it vanished. Ichigo's eyes grew heavy and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Rukia got to the gate and saw Ichigo on the ground with an arrow in his back "Ichigo!" she exclaimed and rushed over to him.

She studied him and to her relief she discovered that he's only unconscious. In a matter of minutes members of the medical squad arrived and moved him to their barracks with the rest of the wounded.

The Head Captain arrived with Byakuya, Unohana and Hitsugaya

"What's the status of Kurosaki?" he asked,

"Stable for the moment" said a medic "But it looks like the arrow was poisoned" "Can you cure him?" asked Rukia.

The medic shrugged "I don't know, I can stabilize him and maybe delay the poison, but to cure it is another thing entirely. I've never seen this type of poison before" he held up the arrow they had carefully extracted, the tip was made of a metal that was a deep shade of purple

"From our analysis, it's made of several different materials not found here or the world of the living. Not even Hueco Mundo has this type of poison" "This is most troublesome" said the Head Captain.

The three captains gave their reports, casualties were few and minimal damage was done, the men who were turned into giant green monsters had reverted to their original selves but they had a slight gap in their memories.

Head Captian Yamamoto sighed, "good, at least there were no deaths" he turned to Rukia

"You had seen the intruders, describe them to me" Rukia described them in detail and when she mentioned seeing a crest the Captain held up a hand and said sternly "Describe this crest to me" She blinked "It was a skeletal dragon with a crown of fire and it was perched on top of a spiral of green and black" the Head Captain sighed heavily "so they have finally returned"

"Who?" asked Captain Hitsugaya

"The Knights of The Abyss" said the Head Captain gravely "It was so long ago, I thought they had died off in the Forest of Solitudes but it seems that they are back and it seems that they are stronger then ever. if they could get through our security like that" "Head Captain!" exclaimed a voice.

Everyone looked and saw it was Chojiro Sasakibe, the lieutenant of squad one he rushed into the barrack and he said between breaths "Sir, the intruders had broken into the vaults, nothing was taken, except for the crown" the Head Captain's eyes opened, he scratched his chin and said "This is very bad. very, very bad".

A few hours later the Head Captain called a meeting with all the captains in his office and he explained who the intruders were "These six intruders were known as the Knights of the Abyss, they served a powerful being called Pariah Dark"

"Where are they from?" asked Captain Hitsugaya

"They are from a nameless dimension where restless spirits live" said the Head Captain "These spirits are called ghosts, they are still anchored to life but they are not truly released from the human plane and they are ruled by a powerful and cruel king called Pariah Dark" "How is it that we have never heard of this?" asked Captain Kuchiki.

The Head Captain shook his head "It is because that world is not in our jurisdiction, not anymore. After a costly war with the Ghost King we made a pact to never set foot in his realm again" "What do we do?" asked Captain Komamura.

The Head Captain lowered his head "We have few options, we cannot attack the Ghost Realm without having another war on our hands. I'm afraid the only thing we can do is to send one of our own to investigate".

All the captains nodded and muttered in agreement "Who do we send?" asked Captain Hitsugaya "Rukia Kuchiki" declared the Head Captain "She has the most experience with the world of the living besides Ichigo, while he recovers she will investigate".

Rukia sat in Urahara's shop in her human form.

After he had explained the mission to her, Urahara handed her some papers and a wallet "The only portal we know of is somewhere in America" he explained, "So to avoid having you miss school, I put you in the foreign exchange program" Rukia opened the wallet, it was full of American money and a fake ID.

"Where will I be sent to?" she asked

"A small town called Amity Park" said Urahara "And for the duration of the mission you will be staying with a family known as the Fentons"

"Is that all?" she asked.

Urahara scratched his chin "Well there is one thing. Be on your guard, the town is really odd,"

"Odd?" "The Science divisions records say that the town has a lot of odd spiritual activity, especially with one spirit I want you to look out for"

"Who?" she asked

"A boy named Danny Phantom" said Urahara.

End of chapter

**(a/n: Well what do you think? review)**


	2. Public Enemies

**(a/n: sorry for the wait. its a bit longer then the last chapter. enjoy)**

Ch. 2: Public Enemies

Rukia paid the driver and got out of her taxi. She stood in front of the building with a large sign that said Fenton Works.

The roof had a large metal structure that looked like a UFO, with all of its high tech gear and satellite dishes. Rukia glanced at the piece of paper in her hand and she glanced up again at the building muttering, "you've go to be kidding me".

Rukia shoved the paper in her pocket and picked up her bag and began marching up the front steps. Just before she could knock on the door it opened and she was quikly pulled inside. Rukia blinked and looked around, she found herself staring up at bear of a man in an orange jumpsuit pointing a gun at her face.

He looked anxious "Are you the exchange student?" he asked Rukia nodded, the man sighed in relief "Sorry about that thought you were a ghost"

"a ghost?" said Rukia "Yeah, the town had been attacked by ghosts last night, can't be too careful" said the man he put the gun in its holster "They can overshadow people for nefarious purposes" "Overshadow?" asked Rukia "Take control of someone, get into there head" he shuddered "really creeps me out".

Rukia made a mental note of being careful around ghosts, she then introduced herself "I'm Rukia"

"I'm Jack Fenton" said the man they shook hands "now let me show you to you're room while I blather on about ghosts" Rukia just blinked. As Jack showed her around the house he did indeed blather on about ghosts, how they're evil, how they're going to destroy everyone.

Rukia was surprised at how much he knew about ghosts, some of the things he said were lies but most of the things were true, well mostly about spirits, she hardly knew a thing about ghosts "Wow Mr. Fenton, you sure know a lot about ghosts" said Rukia in amazement "Well it's my job, I'm a ghost hunter" said Jack proudly.

Jack led her upstairs and down a hall to a room at the far end. He opened the door and placed Rukia's bag on the bed "Well here you go, the guest room" Rukia looked around the room.

It was plain, it had a bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a closet and a window over looking the street

"It's nice, thank you Mr. Fenton for the tour and that very interesting lesson on ghosts" said Rukia sweetly "No problem, if only my kids were more accepting of ghosts" said Jack as he left.

Rukia shut the door and unpacked her bag. She found her packet of soul candy and her cell phone for tracking strong sources of spiritual energy. Rukia switched her phone on and instantly there were at least five strong spiritual levels within a few blocks, but two caught her eye. They were both powerful, one was only a few feet away and the other was just across the street.

Rukia went to the window and looked around till she saw on the roof of the building across the street was an extremely pale, blond haired teenager in a black suit. He looked like an undertaker, he was scowling at Rukia then he turned and walked away. Rukia was about to change into her shinigami form to pursue him but there was knock at the door, she grumbled and walked over and opened the door.

Standing there was a teen with black hair and blue eyes "Hey I'm Danny" he greeted "Hi I'm Rukia" she greeted back "I'm just stopping by to say hi and my parents told me to tell you that the town has initiated a nine o'clock curfew, so be sure to be back here before nine" said Danny "Why?" asked Rukia "Because of all the ghost attacks, the mayor appointed my parents to help keep people safe since they're the residential experts on ghosts, so they instilled a curfew".

Rukia smiled "Thank you Danny" "No problem Rukia" said Danny he walked away, as he walked away Rukia's cell phone beeped, she looked at the screen and she saw one of the powerful spiritual energies leave her room, she glanced down the hall and only saw Danny walking down the hall, she glanced back at the cell phone and the large dot disappeared down the stairs at the same time as Danny "interesting" she muttered.

Could a ghost be overshadowing Danny? Thought Rukia, or is he a ghost in disguise and the real Danny is dead. She thought about the blonde teen in the black suit, what is he? Is he a ghost as well, or something more? The day went by quickly, Rukia had finished unpacking so she decided to snoop around the house on her own.

She mostly found that the house was cluttered with ghost hunting equipment some of which almost blasted her to pieces or cut her to shreds. Rukia stumbled down a long flight of stairs towards the basement till she reached a large lab of some sort. There were counters with beakers, weapons, and papers scattered on them but the one thing that caught her eye was a large pair of metal doors on the far side of the lab.

She walked up to it and touched it cautiously "What is this thing?" she muttered aloud "Oh there you are!" said the voice of Jack Fenton.

Rukia turned and she saw him walk into the lab "Ah I see that you found the Fenton Ghost Portal" "Ghost portal?" said Rukia

"Oh yes a ghost portal" said Jack "We built this puppy to reach the dimension of ghosts that we come to call The Ghost Zone" "A portal to the ghost zone?" said Rukia incredulously.

She was surprised that a human being was crazy enough to tunnel to another dimension, especially one that is home to dangerous spirits. "Dose it work?" asked Rukia "Oh yes indeed" said Jack "But we hardly use it, the Ghost Zone is not a friendly place, its completely volatile and chaotic, it would be deadly to enter. So that's why we keep the portal locked up tight".

Rukia stared at the portal, well this is one possible place where those knights came from, thought Rukia, but how did they get into Soul Society? Jack threw an arm around Rukia's shoulders "Now come on you don't want to miss dinner!" said Jack as he dragged Rukia away from the portal.

After a very interesting dinner, where Jack and Maddie were debating about ghosts, Rukia slipped back up to her room and changed into her Shinigami form "Now just go to sleep while I go on patrol" said Rukia, the mod soul whined a little but obeyed then Rukia jumped out the window.

Rukia flash stepped from block to block, looking for a ghost but no such luck but she stopped on an apartment roof and noticed that the city was unusually quiet. The moon shone a pale light down on the town giving Rukia a good look of the town. It wasn't exactly a major population center but it wasn't a very small town, it had malls, office buildings and restaurants.

Suddenly Rukia felt a strong spiritual presence nearby, she drew her Zanpakuto and glanced around till she saw where the presence was emanating from.

She saw a white haired teen in a black and white jumpsuit flying at high speeds away from her. She flash stepped after him. She managed to catch up to him, she jumped from roof to roof till she stopped on one roof, the ghost flew into a large red-bricked building that had a sign that said "Casper High".

Rukia returned her Zanpakuto back to its sheath and she flash stepped to the front doors of the school.

Rukia walked in through the front doors "Weird" she muttered who would leave the front doors of a school unlocked. She strolled through the dark eerie halls. She went up a flight of stairs the spiritual presence was near. Rukia stopped near an open classroom door, inside she felt at least a dozen more ghosts she heard a familiar voice exclaim "Walker!"

"Danny?" she muttered "That's right ghost boy" said a new voice.

Rukia glanced inside and saw that standing there, with Danny in his clutches was a tall pale man; he wore a fedora, a white coat, pants and black shoes. The man was surrounded by at least a dozen ordinary looking people except they all had red eyes but Rukia saw that the pale man had emerald eyes "You like what I'm doing to this town boy?" he drawled "Pretty soon you'll be begging for the safety of my prison, in the ghost zone where you belong"

"Fat chance" growled Danny, he kicked Walker in the chest, sending him staggering.

Danny then changed. Two white rings ran up and down Danny's body, soon his clothes were now a black and white jumpsuit, his hair changed from black to white and his eyes were now glowing green.

Rukia blinked in surprise, Danny is a ghost. Rukia stepped into the room "Rukia?" exclaimed Danny "Get out of here Danny!" she snapped.

Rukia raised her hand and pointed at the ghosts "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" an orb of red energy shot out of her hand and it struck three ghosts, sending them crashing into a wall.

Danny became translucent and shot through the ceiling, phasing through it "Don't just stand there gawking, after him!" screamed Walker, the other ghosts flew after Danny phasing through the ceiling as well leaving Walker and the three ghosts. Walker turned on Rukia "Well isn't this a surprise, a Shinigami, in Ghost territory that's against the rules" Rukia scowled "how do you know who I am?"

"We ghosts encountered you're kind long ago" he crossed his arms and scowled "Now what are you doing here vermin?".

Rukia scowled as well and she drew her Zanpakuto "What do you know about the Knights of the Abyss?" Walker's eyes widened, the guards all muttered in hushed voices till Walker silenced them with a glare "Even If we did know something, why should we tell you anything?". Rukia growled "If you don't comply then I will make you!" she raised her hand and pointed at Walker

"Hado 31 Shakkaho!" an orb of crimson energy erupted from Rukia's hand and it rocketed towards the ghosts but they just hovered there, the orb of energy just went right through them and struck the wall behind them.

Rukia gasped "How- it should have worked!"

Walker just smiled "You didn't think you're trick would work twice did you?" he just pointed a finger at Rukia "You soul reapers, you're all the same, you think you can just break our laws and get away with it, well it is my duty to enforce Ghost Zone law" emerald energy shot out of his finger tip, Rukia raised her Zanpakuto in time that the beam of energy struck the blade.

Streams of energy bounced off the Zanpakuto but the force knocked Rukia off her feet sending her flying out of the room and crashing into the hall. Rukia groaned as she forced herself to stand, Walker just walked into the hall "You made a big mistake coming here" Rukia raised a hand

"The last spell may not hurt you but this might stop you, Bakudo 4 Hinawa!" cords of golden energy erupted from her fingers.

The cords wrapped themselves around Walker stopping him in his tracks, the guards were poised to free him but he made them stand down "Now tell me what you know about the Knights!" demanded Rukia.

Walker stared at her grimly "All I can say is that you don't stand a chance Shinigami, against them nor their master, once they have what they want, it will be a very bad day for all of us" Walker became translucent and he phased through the energy cords

"I would advise you to leave this town, forget about the knights. I'll even let you leave but if we ever cross paths again, I will not be as courteous" he and the other ghosts phased through the floor and disappeared.

Rukia was about to pursue him but she remembered Danny, she rushed back to the Fenton's home and found that it was surrounded by green shield. She passed through it easily and she walked in to the living room where Danny was sitting on the couch "Rukia?" said Danny "Are you ok?"

She nodded "Yes but I believe we need to talk"

She told him why she is in Amity Park, about her following him to the school and her encounter with Walker.

Danny absorbed the information then nodded "So you're here to find the cure for you're friend and to find out who attacked Soul Society?" Rukia nodded "Since Walker was a ghost I thought he might know" Danny shrugged "He might, I never heard of The Knights of the Abyss. But at the moment we got a different problem" he then explained that Walker invaded Amity park with an army of his loyal army of ghosts and he had recently learned that they have been overshadowing people from his school.

"I think he's trying to turn everyone against me" said Danny

"Why?" asked Rukia as she sat down on the couch, Danny explained that he accidently knocked an anniversary gift into the ghost zone and Walker arrested him and sentenced him to a thousand years of imprisonment so he and the other prisoners escaped "He still tries to send me back to jail" said Danny. Rukia frowned "Well what do we do?"

"Wait till morning" said Danny "As long as the shields up Walker and his guards cant get in but we cant get out unless we want to take on at least a hundred ghosts". The next morning Rukia awoke on the couch Danny was asleep on the other end of the couch. "Hey sleepy heads" said a voice, Rukia looked and standing there was a Goth girl and a geeky looking boy

"Who are you?" said Rukia she rose from the couch, how can two humans see me? She thought. "We're Danny's friends" said the Goth "I'm Sam" "I'm Tucker" said the geek "Who are you?"

"I'm Rukia and I'm a Shinigami" said Rukia "a what?" asked Tucker "Its Japanese for 'Death God'" said Rukia "But the accurate description is Soul Reapers".

Rukia made a brief explination of who she is and why she is in Amity park when suddenly Tucker and Sam's jaws dropped, Rukia turned and saw her Giai stumble down the stairs looking for breakfast "What the- how is that possible?" said Sam

"It's my Gigai" said Rukia "It's an artificial body, I'm not technically alive so I have to have an artificial body" "Wow" said Tucker "Yeah wow" said Sam.

Danny slowly awoke "Rise and shine" said Sam "Oh hey guys" he yawned and glanced at the clock "Its ten eighteen!" he exclaimed.

After Danny got caught up about Wulf and being told about Rukia's Gigai, Danny explained what happened at the School with Walker and Rukia "He's trying to turn everyone against me" said Danny "that would explain this" said Sam.

She switched on the TV, showing the local news crew at the town hall. The camera showed the mayor "We only have one piece of business, the eradication of ghosts in this town" he announced "And to do that I will appoint Maddie-" but suddenly he stopped and twitched a little then said "I mean Jack Fenton" Rukia noticed that the Mayor's eyes flashed a faint red color then went back to normal

"Walker" grumbled Danny "He's overshadowing the mayor" "We got to get down there and stop him" said Sam handing Danny a silver and green thermos.

Danny changed back to his ghost form and flew off to city hall, Rukia, Sam and Tucker chased after him.

Rukia kept an eye on Danny in the sky till she felt a powerful energy source; she skidded to a stop "Rukia come on!" Sam shouted over her shoulder "Don't worry I'll catch up!" Rukia shouted back.

She turned and ran down another street. She flash stepped ahead a few yards till she saw standing on the street corner was the blonde in the suit from the day before.

He glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment then he just said "So how's you're first day in Amity Park, Soul Reaper?" Rukia glared at him "Just who the hell are you? You're obviously not human, hollow or Shinigami, tell me!"

"That's just rude" said the teen "I'm just trying to see how you are adjusting to your new surroundings and you just lash out at me. I see that you Soul Reapers haven't adjusted your manners one bit".

Rukia sighed "I'm sorry" he smiled "That's better, now to answer you're question I am indeed not a Soul Reaper or Hallow. They are just so bland and boring, I am a ghost".

The stranger breathed in the cool morning air "Such a wonderful morning, I haven't had one of these in over three hundred and three years" "Why are you here, ghost?" asked Rukia

"Just stopping by to give you a bit of a bit of forewarning if you are planning on staying and playing with ghosts" said the ghost "you are in over you're head, leave while you can". He glanced up at the sky, he pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on over his violet eyes "You Soul Reapers are indeed strong, but the one thing you lack is caution or was it common sense, or was it both?"

He shook his head as he reached into his suit pocket and slowly procured a black umbrella, he leaned against it like a cane "Any way the point is that ghosts aren't like hollows, they have powers that are way beyond you're strongest captains, their numbers are far too many and they aren't exactly the types who forgive and forget" he chuckled "Especially not after the last time you guys were here"

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia "And since you know so much then tell me about the Knights of the Abyss" the ghost frowned "All I can say is that they are bad news and if you know any better you stay away from them".

The ghost smiled and patted Rukia on the shoulder "Well this was an interesting chat, but I must go. I have duties to attend to" he turned and walked down the street "By the way, you might want to return to young Mr. Fenton, I'm sure he's in need of assistance".

Rukia blinked muttering "Oh no Danny" she turned and ran in the direction of what felt like a battle between numerous spiritual entities. When Rukia got to the town hall the entire building was surrounded by police, news crews and normal people. Suddenly the front doors burst open, Danny had his arm around the Mayor "Help me!" cried the Mayor then Danny dragged him back inside slamming the doors, or so it seemed.

Rukia flash stepped onto the front steps and she rushed into the town hall, Danny was wrestling with the possessed Mayor and his mother was firing a ghost weapon at the various ghosts, causing them to disappear.

"Now you can never escape" sneered the Mayor with Walker's voice "Wanted in the Ghost Zone, hated in the human world, you have nowhere to run, they'll never trust you" Danny growled then shoved Walker off of him.

Walker bumped into a large ghost in a green hoodie, Rukia saw that it was a large hulking wolf. The ghost raised its hands and long green claws extended, he then impaled the mayor then pulled apart pulling Walker out. Rukia saw Danny caught the mayor, she rushed over "Are you ok Danny?" "Yeah, thanks" said Danny

"Get your hands off our duly elected official you putrid piles of ecto plasmic manifestations of post human consciousness" cried Maddie she aimed her weapon at the two and fired.

But Wulf jumped in the way holding Walker in his grip. A large swirling green portal opened up and it started sucking them in "Wulf No!" cried Danny Wulf dug his claws into the floor "Friend" said Wulf in a thick accent "We'll meet again!"

"So will we punks!" snarled Walker "You're feared here and wanted in the Ghost Zone boy, and I warned you girl, you interfere in Ghost business and you're going to be seeing me again real soon. You've lost, Lost!" the two ghosts finally were sucked into the portal and the portal vanished.

There was a click and Rukia saw that Maddie had her gun aimed at both of their heads "By the authority vested in me by the city of Amity park, I here by send back to whence you came" said Maddie

"I really need to pay more attention to these battles" muttered Danny.

She pulled the trigger but nothing happened. There was a post it note on the side of the gun she pulled it off and read it then growled, Danny grabbed Rukia's hand and they became translucent, they flew up through the ceiling "This is not over ghosts!" screamed Maddie "I'll be seeing you!"

"Of course she will" said Danny as they phased through the roof "At dinner".

Rukia looked down and saw the town hall and the crowds shrink as they went higher, she rather enjoyed the view "Well that was…different, not exactly what I have expected" said Rukia "You'll get used to it" said Danny as they flew back to Fenton Works.

Meanwhile back in the Ghost Zone, Walker found himself floating among the familiar chaotic void of home. He glanced around and saw that Wulf was not with him "Probably got dumped somewhere else in the zone" he muttered to himself.

He growled, "I'll get that boy and that stinking Shinigami" "Pardon me, but what did you say?" said a chilling voice.

Walker turned and he saw sitting astride a black warhorse was a familiar pale woman in a black dress and she had long flowing, white hair "Lady Lamia!" cried Walker, he bowed his head as low as he could "Forgive me for not seeing you".

She raised a hand and said soothingly "You are forgiven, but what, prey tell, is this business with a Shinigami?" "Yes regale us with a story, please" said a voice, Walker turned and he saw a blond teen in a dark suit and sunglasses floating behind him licking a green lollipop "Lord Greystone" he muttered in reverence, bowing again.

Suddenly something clicked in Walkers head and a nasty smile appeared on his face "I'll do even better, I'll tell you where she is and about the Half ghost"

She cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Lord Greystone "Do such things exist?" Greystone shrugged, looking just as surprised as Lamia.

Walker nodded "Yes my lord and lady, they most certainly do" he then began his long explanation while the lord and lady listened with extreme interest.

End of chapter.

**(a/n: well there you have it folks. review. Next time: Fright Knight)**


	3. Fright Knight

**(a/n: here you go a new chapter. review and enjoy. also i'm adding little summeries for upcoming chapters at the end of each story.)**

Ch.3: Fright Knight

Rukia sighed as she helped paste a large poster in the hallway.

She had been in Amity Park for a week and a half so far no progress in finding the Knights of the Abyss or getting into the Ghost Zone without being noticed by Danny's parents.

Rukia had patrolled the city and had encountered a few ghosts. Most of them different except for one who she ran into constantly and he kept screaming "Beware!".

Whenever she tried to question them they hissed and fled, she tried to bind them but they just slipped through her binding spells easily. Rukia studied the banner that proclaimed in dark orange letters "Happy Halloween!" she didn't know what Halloween was but it was sort of nice to keep her mind off of ghosts.

Rukia had sent a small report and Soul Society had updated on Ichigo's condition, he was stable but he was still bedridden. Rukia heard a crash and a voice screaming, "Defacing my letter jacket, that's going to cost you Fenton!" She turned and saw that Danny had accidently spilt paint on Dash's jacket "Grapes of Wrath! What's going on here?" exclaimed the voice of Mr. Lancer.

Rukia had been in school for a while and she had learned that school in Amity Park was like any other school in the world, except she had heard that there were a few instances that the school had been attacked by ghosts or there were some weird events.

She had also gained a good standing with the teachers and Danny's friends after a few days. Rukia watched as Mr. Lancer walk away from the two and Dash was saying something then left as well, Rukia walked over to Danny, Sam and Tucker walked over from the other side of the hall.

Rukia asked, "What was that about?" "Mr. Lancer wants me and Dash to help with the annual haunted house" said Danny

"And the one with the scariest room wins and Dash bet that if I lose I would have to eat his old underwear" he explained in detail the bet and how Dash had pulled out his underwear from his jacket. Rukia grimaced "That's just disgusting" "Yeah, but I don't know what's scarier" said Tucker

"The underwear or the fact that he carries his underwear with him in his jacket". After school the four of them went back to Danny's home to plan for the haunted house. Danny sat on the bed with a sketchpad "How about this, scary huh?" said Danny he held up the sketchpad which had a sketch of a skeleton strangling Dash.

Tucker, sitting in a chair beside the bed, said in a bored tone "On a scale of one to scary, it's a zero" Danny grumbled tearing out the page, crumpling out and tossing it into an already full waste basket.

Rukia sat on the edge of the bed deep in thought. I should be out there she thought, finding the knights and maybe finding a cure for Ichigo. Danny stood up on his bed "How about this?" he turned into his ghost form and he wrapped himself in his blanket and went intangible, moaning and making eerie noises.

Sam entered the room, she just glanced at the floating sheet and said "Lame" Danny became visible and he turned back to normal "I have something that might help" said Sam, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small brown book "I got this where I skulk and lurk".

Danny took the book, Tucker and Rukia sat beside him to get a look at the book. Danny read aloud the title "The Chronicles of the Fright Knight" he opened the book, as he flipped through the pages Sam explained, "It's a really awesome book, it talks about The Fright Knight, he's the spirit of Halloween" She pointed at the picture of a fierce looking knight who rode a massive black warhorse that had enormous black wings, in his hand was a sword that was on fire "Legend says that whoever gets sliced by his blade, the Soul Shredder, it transports the victim to a dimension of their worst nightmares".

Danny continued flipping the pages and there was a picture that caught Rukia's eye "Wait!" she stopped Danny, she flipped back a few pages till she found the picture and what she saw made her eyes widen.

The picture was off the Fright Knight but also riding beside him were at least twelve others on fearsome looking horses, amongst the riders she recognized them. The man with the axe, the female archer and the one described by reports as the leader, the one in the white cloak but in the picture Fright Knight seemed to be leading the riders.

Sam looked at the inscription and said "It says here that the Fright Knight rode through the night terrorizing people with other powerful spirits, they were part of a brotherhood known as the Riders of Darkness, or more commonly known among occult researchers as the Knights of the Abyss"

Danny looked besides the picture and saw a picture of a dark looking castle "Hey that looks familiar" Danny opened a drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a file marked "Map of The Ghost Zone" he pulled out the map and he placed it besides the picture and all the landmarks matched up.

Rukia's heart jumped "He's a ghost" said Danny "That means he was the leader of those knights" said Sam "That means he might have the answers" said Rukia Danny closed the book "Anyway, this book has ideas that I can totally base my room on".

Later that night the four of them went to the large run down house, after a half hour of setting up Sam looked in the Fright Knight book and said, "When you said base you're room on, I say you totally ripped it off".

There were skeletons hanging from the ceiling, plastic spiders dangling from cobwebs and sitting in a chair was a balloon dummy made to resemble the Fright Knight. Danny went ghost and he flew into the dummy, overshadowing it. The dummy rose from its chair and drew its balloon sword, Danny's voice echoed in the room "I am the Fright Knight, fear my blade the Soul Shredder!" he lunged at Tucker with the sword but the balloon just bounced off him harmlessly "It slices, it dices, what would you pay for it?" said Danny, Tucker poked the balloon and it deflated "about fifty nine cents".

Danny emerged from the dummy, he turned human and he placed the dummy back on the chair, he became translucent "I'm going to see how bad Dash's room is" he phased through the wall and vanished. Rukia saw Tucker picking up his bucket that was in the shape of a Jack-o-lantern "Where are you going?" "I'm going Trick or Treating" said Tucker he pulled out his PDA showing a map of Amity Park "This little thing will help maximize my chances of getting good candy, this year I'm avoiding the red zones, the red zones is nothing but fruit and granola" "Is that bad?" asked Rukia "Yeah on Halloween" said Tucker "You're supposed to get candy"

Rukia just shrugged "Where's you're costume?" asked Sam.

Tucker took off his glasses and put on another pair off glasses but it had a false nose and a mustache "I got to travel light if I want to maximize my candy haul" said Tucker. He opened the front door and he was knocked off his feet by a jet of glowing green goo. Danny's parents burst into the room wielding ghost weapons

"Ah ha! I told you the Fenton Foamer works" said Jack "I could have sworn that there was some ghost activity here" mumbled Maddie holding a beeping device. Danny walked through the door on the opposite side of the room "Uh what are you guys doing here?" "Just doing a decontamination sweep of the town" said Jack

"Ghost activity is higher on Halloween, can't be too careful" Tucker wiped away all of the goo and he just left saying goodbye, Jack frowned "Isn't he a bit old to be wearing a costume?" Danny shrugged. Maddie grabbed Jack's arm "Well the area's clean, we better get going, you kids have fun" "Say this haunted house thing isn't some anti detention project is it?" asked Jack Danny shook his head "No, its just that I'm starting to get into this ghost thing" Jack started to tear up "If it wasn't a sign of weakness I would be crying tears of joy" the two ghost hunter's left, leaving Danny, Sam and Rukia alone.

Danny picked up the deflated balloon sword and then an idea struck him "I got it" he turned to Sam "I got an idea how to make our room scarier" "What is it?" asked Sam but Danny just said "Stay here, we'll be back soon" He turned to Rukia "Come on" the two of them took off running out of the house and rushed back to Danny's home. Danny led Rukia down to the lab and he skidded to a stop in front of the Ghost Portal.

Rukia stared at the sealed portal then looked to Danny who was typing out a code in the keypad on wall beside the portal "Uh Danny what are we doing?" asked Rukia "We're going into the Ghost Zone and getting Fright Knight's sword" said Danny. The keypad beeped and the large metal doors slid aside revealing a swirling green and black vortex.

Rukia stared at it in awe then asked "But what do you need me for?" "Well since we are going into the Ghost Zone to the lair of the Fright Knight, you could come along and see what its like" said Danny as he went ghost "You could even learn a few things about ghosts". Rukia reached into her pocket and pulled out the small round Mod soul and swallowed it changing into Soul Reaper form.

Danny wrapped an arm around Rukia "Hey! What are you doing?" she sputtered, "You'll see" said Danny as the two ascended and they zoomed through the swirling portal. Rukia gasped at the sight of the Ghost Zone.

The Ghost Zone was an endless abyss of green and black.

There was almost no solid ground to stand on so she would have fallen through the vast abyss or gotten lost if Danny wasn't holding her. Danny glanced around as they flew past some twisted and gnarled looking structures "It's quieter then usual" he remarked as a few glowing doors and windows floated by.

Rukia eyed the doors and asked, "What are the doors for?" Danny answered "They lead off to other Ghost's domains or other parts of the Ghost Zone, I went through one and boy was that a mistake" Rukia nodded and continued to observe the Ghost Zone as they flew past more doors and windows. After a few minutes of silence Danny spotted their destination "There it is" he said.

When Rukia saw the castle a chill ran through her entire body. The Castle was enormous and was perched on a lonely floating island, it was made of red stone and had large towers and battlements, the windows and drawbridge made the castle look like it had an intimidating face. Lightning flashed through the Ghost Zone giving it an eerie glow.

Every sense in Rukia told her to flee but she didn't want to, she had to find the answers as to who the Knights were and why did they attack Soul Society. "Here goes nothing" said Danny as the two of them flew through one of the windows and they found themselves in a spacious room that was illuminated by crimson flames.

Rukia saw that there was a long and twisting staircase heading further into the castle "That way" said Danny, the two started up the stairs. They made it halfway up the stairs when suddenly giant crescent shaped blades swung at them, Danny ducked and Rukia flash stepped up the stairs towards the door, she heard a slicing sound and Danny screaming in pain.

Rukia spun around and exclaimed "Danny!" Danny was clutching his side, he removed his hand showing a large cut and green liquid oozing onto his hand, Danny mumbled something then said, "I'm ok" Rukia sighed in relief but suddenly more crescent blades started swinging at Danny.

Danny ducked and flipped past the blades and the two rushed through the door as one of the blades swung at them and it embedded itself into the door. Rukia turned and saw that they were in a straight narrow hall that was lined with skeletons holding spears and shields Danny looked a little relieved but their break didn't last long.

There was a loud creaking and clanking then large spikes burst from the walls and the walls began to close in on them. Danny and Rukia darted down the hall quickly, the walls and spikes getting closer and closer, Rukia grabbed Danny's arm and flash stepped ahead to the end of the hall.

The walls slammed closed crushing the skeletons but they stood close to the door breathing heavily "Thanks" said Danny "No problem" said Rukia.

They opened the door and entered a very spacious room that was illuminated by torches with red flames. On the other side of the room there was a purple colored pumpkin that had an emerald sword embedded into its top. Rukia felt powerful spiritual energy emanating from the sword, she stepped forward but she noticed that on the floor surrounding the pumpkin were at least a dozen skeletons.

Danny inched towards the sword, carefully not stepping on any of the skeletons while Rukia glanced around the empty room.

It was empty for the most part except she spotted on the wall was a large painting.

The painting was of a beautiful pale woman with dark hair sitting on a gilded throne, she wore a white gown and a silver crown was on her head, sitting beside her on a much larger throne was a mountain of a man.

He was large and fierce looking, he had two crimson eyes and long green hair. He wore black clothing and on his head was an emerald crown that was on fire. Rukia saw that they both looked rather happy, she saw besides the man's throne was a small white haired girl and besides the woman's throne was a small blond boy.

Rukia squinted her eyes, he was rather familiar but she just shrugged and turned back to Danny, he reached the sword, he grabbed the sword's grip and unsheathed the sword "There" said Danny he held up the sword "Now lets-" but suddenly the skeletons all arose slowly growling.

Danny raised the Soul Shredder "Back off" the skeletons all froze then knelt down and bowed their heads.

At first Rukia thought that they were surrendering but suddenly she felt a massive wave of spirit energy wash over her, it felt evil and harsh. She breathed heavily, the spiritual power was almost crushing her lungs, she realized that it was as powerful as a captains. She saw the pumpkin behind Danny rise from the floor a few inches then a column of emerald fire erupted from the pumpkin like a volcano, violet smoke filled the room then the pumpkin exploded sending large black bats fluttering off into different directions.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat when she saw a large form appear in the fading smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared she froze in fear, standing there was an intimidating looking knight. He wore grey and black armor, he had a mane of purple fire and his eyes were glowing green "The Fright Knight lives!" he boomed, his voice shook the entire room. Fright Knight eyed his sword and he extended his hand towards Danny "Give me my blade, The Soul Shredder, so my reign of terror can begin anew" Danny backed away slowly, the Skeletons grabbed him and held him in place "Never" said Danny "That wasn't a request, whelp" growled the Fright Knight "It was a demand".

The skeletons holding Danny fell to the ground in pieces, standing there was Rukia with her Zanpakuto drawn, Danny turned to her "Thanks".

The Fright Knight's eyes narrowed when he saw Rukia "You, Shinigami, what is you're name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki" said Rukia she hefted her Zanpakuto "Lieutenant of Squad thirteen" The Fright Knight's hand clenched into a fist and his body started trembling with rage "Kuchiki? Kuchiki!" he roared, "You shall pay for you're crimes!" he leapt into the air and he brought down his fist, Rukia and Danny dodged, Fright Knight's fist struck the ground and the floor cracked.

Fright Knight spun around and he rushed at Rukia, he swung his fist at her. Rukia managed to raise her Zanpakuto in time. Fright Knight's fist caught the blade's width, which sent Rukia flying across the room. "Rukia!" exclaimed Danny he tried to move to help but he was tackled by one of the skeletons.

Rukia crashed into a wall causing pain to shoot up her spine, she used her Zanpakuto to stand and she raised a hand to the Fright Knight and yelled "Hado 4 Byakurai" a bolt of lightning shot out of her finger tips and it rocketed to Fright Knight but he just swatted it aside like nothing.

Danny had blasted the last of the skeletons apart, he soared over the Fright Knight, landing next to Rukia and he wrapped an arm around here "Hang on" he said, Rukia put her arm around his shoulder while he blasted a hole in one of the windows.

The two of them soared out of the room and sped away from the castle as fast as possible with the Soul Shredder.

Meanwhile the Fright Knight was fuming, some whelp stole his sword and the worse thing was a Shinigami invading his master's castle and she was a Kuchiki. Fright Knight glanced around and saw that his skeletons were all destroyed, he felt really angry but when his eyes fell on the painting on the wall, he clenched his fist "She will pay" promised the Fright Knight he glanced at the woman in the painting and he bowed his head saying softly "Please forgive me, your majesty my failure is unacceptable" there was a creak and Fright Knight spun around his fist enveloped by violet energy but the energy died when he saw who entered the room.

Standing there was a blond teen in a dark suit he wore a pair of dark glasses, a top hat and in one hand held a large red lollipop and in the other hand was a bucket filled to the brim with assorted candy "Fright Knight?" said the boy

"Lord Greystone" said Fright Knight quietly, he knelt and bowed his head "Forgive me I didn't know it was you".

The boy dropped the bucket of candy and he rushed over to Fright Knight and he hugged him, which surprised the knight "I missed you" sniffed the boy.

Fright Knight returned the hug feeling a little uncomfortable "My lord how long has it been?" asked the knight "Four hundred years" said the young lord

"What happened?" asked the knight

"Uncle had been imprisoned by the Council of Seven after you had fallen and the kingdom fell into decay" said Greystone

"What of your cousin, Lady Lamia?" asked the Knight "She's very well" said the boy.

The Knight thought of someone else "What of my brother, Lucius?" the young lord bowed his head and said sadly "Hours after you're imprisonment by the enemy, he became enraged beyond reasoning and he tried to free you. He charged into battle alone and he was slain but not before slaying many Shinigami"

Fright Knight eyes closed and he clenched his fist "At least he died with honor" the young lord glanced around the room "if it's any conciliation I want you to know that every year I would come here and try to free you but the Shinigami had placed a powerful spell on the sword, no one in the family could pull it free and no other ghost would dare come near this place for fear of this castle's reputation" the boy frowned "But how did you get free?"

Fright Knight's anger returned and he told him what happened and the boy blinked "I know of this Shinigami" "You do?" asked the Knight, Greystone nodded "Yes she is living in the human world, in Amity park" "Pardon?" "Oh sorry, its been a while since you've been to the human world" said Greystone

"It was that small village built on the rift" and he told the knight of the portal and the knight quickly understood "Ah but if only I had my steed, I would catch up to those whelps faster" said Fright Knight.

The young lord smiled "Fear not, my old friend" he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small Jack-o-lantern that fit in his palm and he handed it to the knight "I found this in the Forest of Howling Wisps, a week after you were imprisoned" The Knight accepted the Jack-o-lantern and he bowed his head "Thank you again My Lord" "You're welcome old friend" said the young ghost who backed away from the knight and vanished in a swirl of green smoke.

The knight slammed the pumpkin into the ground, causing an explosion of green fire and thunder. A massive black horse appeared, it had crimson eyes, large black wings and razor sharp teeth, instead of whinnying it let out a blood-curdling roar. The Fright Knight mounted his steed and he stroked the horse's fiery mane "good to see you again" he muttered, he drew back the reigns and the horse reared up then burst into a full gallop out of the castle.

Greystone reappeared and watched from one of the battlements as the large horse thunder through the Ghost Zone once more, he muttered "Good luck" and he tossed a piece of candy into his mouth.

Danny and Rukia managed to get back to the haunted house in time, Danny phased them both through the floor boards and he showed the sword to Sam "You went into the Ghost Zone and stole the Fright Knight's sword?" said Sam looking incredulous "Stole, borrowed, Semantics" said Danny "Don't worry about it once we pass the inspection we return the sword to the Fright Knight, no problem at all" he planted the sword into the floor.

Suddenly the sword began glowing, the floorboards began to rattle and the whole house trembled. A column of green energy erupted from the sword and it pierced the upper floors and roof then it struck the sky above causing swirling green storm clouds to appear over the house.

Bolts of violet lightning crackled across the skies and it began striking the house, inside and around it. Rukia saw lighting strike the dummy skeletons near the windows and in a flash of light they became large green skeletons, she rushed over to the window and saw the outside zombie decorations come to life.

Sam glanced at Danny "No problem huh?" suddenly the door opened and standing there was Mr. Lancer "Ok now lets get this over with" "Welcome to Danny Fenton's room of Doom!" announced Danny, he pulled a string and some fake spiders dropped down from the ceiling but Mr. Lancer looked bored "I'll have you know that I don't scare easy" he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned around and standing there was a massive drooling spider Mr. Lancer smiled and scribbled something on his clipboard "But you are off to a promising start" "Yeah all part of the show" said Danny looking up at the spider nervously.

Rukia whispered to Sam "I'll take care of the zombie decorations, you keep Lancer safe" Sam nodded and Rukia slipped out of the room.

Meanwhile the Fright Knight and his horse floated above the streets of Amity Park.

So much has changed and everything looks so different, he thought but no matter he will find his blade. Suddenly a teen ran down the street below him "Zombies! Ghosts!" Fright Knight narrowed his eyes "I know that terror, it carries the scent of my blade" he pulled on the reigns and his horse descended and they landed on the ground in front of the boy "You, tell me what are you running from?" he demanded "917 Maple Street" he cried and pointed behind him, Fright Knight looked in the indicated direction and saw over the apartment's was a column of emerald energy and swirling storm clouds "Yes, upon yonder hill lies the tool for my ultimate ascendency, my Soul Shredder!" the boy climbed over the wall beside him and he continued running for his life.

The large burly zombie fell to the ground, his body sliced cleanly in two. Rukia spun around and pointed at a group of zombies who were charging at her "Hado 33 Soukatsui" a burst of blue energy shot out of her hand and struck the group of zombies destroying them completely.

Rukia had finished off the last of the zombies a block away from the haunted house. She heard a loud roar from behind her. She turned and saw a car shape demon with large bat wings take flight. Rukia saw an arc of lightning strike a stop sign and it turned into a green skinned woman with tentacles for legs.

Rukia blinked "How is this possible?" she muttered "This can't be possible" she heard dozens of screams as a dozen trick or treaters run past the house pursued by a hoard of variously shaped monsters.

Rukia felt a massive spiritual presence and she looked up and floating above an apartment across the street was the Fright Knight sitting astride a massive horse with black wings.

She also saw on his horse was Tucker "What the hell?" she muttered and she saw the horse soar over her and was heading towards the house.

Rukia flash stepped down the street and she sprinted through the house till she reached Danny and Sam, who were spraying a large rat with a Fenton foamer "Rukia what's wrong?" asked Sam "Fright Knight's on his way" she said. Rukia spotted Mr. Lancer who was wrapped up in a giant cobweb "Nice sword" he commented "Thanks" she said sweetly but she froze, he could see her but how.

But suddenly a loud crash snapped her out of her thoughts, she saw Fright Knight and his horse crash through the ceiling with Tucker "that's one fancy flaming robot" said Mr. Lancer.

Tucker yelled "Danny whatever you do you don't let him get the sword!" "Silence whelp!" Fright Knight thundered " he threw Tucker across the room like a ragdoll and he landed safely on the massive web besides Mr. Lancer "Tuck!" cried Danny he raised the Fenton foamer but a burst of purple energy knocked the weapon out of Danny's hands.

Fright Knight spotted the Soul Shredder "My sword!" he leapt off his horse, Danny sprinted towards the sword and he grabbed it first "Ha!" laughed Danny but Fright Knight grabbed the handle as well and he pulled it free from the ground. Fright Knight growled "Let go!" he tried to swing Danny off but he held on.

Fright Knight kept swinging and tried to wrestle the sword away from Danny then he made one large swing and the blade slashed through Mr. Lancer causing him to glow green then he vanished.

"Mr. Lancer" said Danny, he let go of the sword and he inspected the web where Mr. Lancer was "What did you do to him?" he demanded

"I sent him to a place where all those who feel the sting of my blade" said Fright Knight holding his sword aloft "A dimension where his worst nightmares come to life"

"Yes!" cried Danny throwing his hands in the air "this contest is so mine" Rukia and Sam glared at him.

Danny coughed "I mean you fiend!" Danny changed into Ghost form, he charged at the Fright Knight and he leapt into the air to land a kick in Fright Knight's chest but Fright Knight just smacked him aside sending him flying into a wall. Rukia sprinted at the Fright Knight and swung her Zanpakuto in a vertical slice but Fight Knight blocked the attack easily with his Soul Shredder

"Now then Shinigami" growled the Fright Knight "You will pay for the atrocities you're predecessors have caused" he kicked Rukia in the chest sending her staggering backwards, she tripped and fell to the ground.

Before she could recover she saw Fright Knight standing over her with his sword at the ready, he raised his sword and lunged at Rukia. But the attack didn't reach her, Rukia heard Tucker yell "Rukia look out" he got in between the Soul Shredder and her and the blade pierced his chest, his body glowed green and he vanished "Tucker!" she cried.

Danny climbed out of the hole in the wall and he cried, "Tucker no!"

"Listen to the sound of your doom" said Fright Knight as thunder rumbled outside, causing the house to rattle "Soon my storm shall consume this world and it shall forever be transformed and no one can stop me" "not if I can help it" said Danny he sprinted at the knight and he tried to land another kick but the knight stood still, the kick did hit him in the chest but the knight didn't seem to be hurt by it, Danny stumbled backwards "Apparently I can't".

Danny got up and fired a jet of green energy at the knight but he just redirected them back at Danny with just a swing of his sword, the energy knocked Danny off his feet and sent him crashing into another wall "Can't anything affect this guy?" groaned Danny.

Sam started flipping through the pages of the Fright Knight book muttering "This has got to have answers" she glanced up and she saw the Fright Knight standing there "Maybe, but you will never find it!" he swung his sword and sliced the book in half, Danny had pulled Sam away at the last second.

Rukia stood up and held her Zanpakuto tightly in her hands "Kido and regular techniques hardly have any effect" said Rukia, Fright Knight turned to face her "Maybe this will" she spun her sword slowly, the air in the room chilled slightly and everyone saw her blade transform, the handle and blade turned pure white and hanging from the pommel was a long white ribbon.

The blade was pointed towards the floor Rukia said "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" "Wow" said Sam "That's awesome!" said Danny the two of them where hiding behind a large over turned table.

Fright Knight just scowled "You're Shikai is impressive but I have encountered and bested many Shinigami with Shikai" Fright Knight hefted his weapon and he charged "Now Die!".

Rukia stayed calm and she raised her Zanpakuto "First Dance, White Moon!" she swung her sword and suddenly ice started crawling up Fright Knight's legs till he became encased in ice.

Danny and Sam stared in awe, Danny floated besides the frozen Knight "that was so cool!" exclaimed Sam "What was that?" "My Shikai" answered Rukia "My Zanpakuto's first release which gives me more power" Rukia noticed that the ice started to crack "We better find this guy's weakness before he wakes up"

"Right" said Sam she rushed over to the ruined book and she sifted through the pages till she found one that had an illustration of the Soul Shredder planted in a pumpkin

"To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheathe in pumpkin near" Sam read aloud "Pumpkin near, we need to put the sword in a pumpkin!" "A pumpkin?" said Danny as he picked up a grandfather clock and held it over the frozen knight's head, who was almost free "There are no pumpkins here" the Knight broke free from the ice and roared "You will die Shinigami!" Danny slammed the large clock over the knight's head causing the knight to stumble.

Danny smacked himself on the head "It's Halloween, what am I an idiot" "We need to find a pumpkin quickly, it's the only way to stop the sword's power" said Sam.

Rukia glanced around the ruined room till she spotted Tucker's Jack-o lantern but the top was melted.

Fright Knight steadied himself and he grabbed Danny by the throat and threw him through the ceiling and he rocketed after him. A few seconds later Fright Knight crashed through the ceiling and he landed on a large pile of rubble. Danny dropped down through the hole in the ceiling and he punched Fright Knight in the face who punched him in return.

Danny kicked the knight who stumbled a little but the knight recovered and he grabbed Danny by the throat and he threw him to the ground. Fright Knight raised his sword and he swung with one hand but Danny caught the blade between his hands, which made the Fright Knight's eyes widen.

The sword and Danny glowed green "To cease the storm" said Danny who struggled to keep the blade from slicing him in two "To end the fear" Fright Knight groaned, forcing the blade closer to Danny's head "the sword must sheathe" said Danny glancing at the melted Jack-o-lantern, lightening and thunder caused the entire house to shudder "In pumpkin near!" yelled Danny.

With all his strength he forced the blade away from him and he grabbed the sword's handle and with all his remaining strength he flipped the massive knight over his shoulder sending the Knight crashing into the ground and freeing the sword from his grip.

Danny sprinted across the room and he leapt into the air, he then planted the sword into the melted Jack-o-lantern. The pumpkin began glowing and sending off sparks of emerald energy, the Fright Knight sat up and he saw the sword "What!" "Trick and treat bucket head" said Danny.

Fright Knight sprinted to the sword "No! No!" he tried to pull it out of the pumpkin but a burst of energy knocked him off the sword, green bolts of energy crackled around the sword and Rukia saw through a nearby window that the storm clouds began to recede and the monsters in the streets began turning back to normal objects like lamp posts, stop signs, cars and mail boxes.

The roof groaned as it gave way and the debris swirled upwards into the storm clouds as if a twister sucked it up.

The Fright Knight's horse whinnied in protest but it was sucked up into the sky as well. Sam, Danny and Rukia watch as it vanish into the chaotic green sky "It's working!" Sam cried over the roar of the wind and thunder "It's sucking it all back into the Ghost Zone" she began floating towards the sky but Danny grabbed her hand and Rukia's hand, they crouched and Rukia planted her Zanpakuto into the floor and they held on tight, trying to not get plucked up by the storm.

Rukia heard Fright Knight roar over the howling of the wind "Mark my words I will have my vengeance boy!" she glanced over and she saw him glaring at her "And you Kuchiki, I swear I will avenge my brother and her majesty, I swear it!".

Fright Knight's body disintegrated into a small cloud of dark matter and it was whisked into the sky by the wind, the green storm clouds vanished and the sword in the pumpkin vanished in a flash of green. Rukia saw the roof reappear as it was before the battle with the Fright Knight, she saw Tucker reappear suddenly he pulled his PDA out of his pocket "Sweet technology you're mine once again!"

Mr. Lancer appeared beside him, looking incredibly shaken. Danny changed back to human form and he grinned innocently when Mr. Lancer turned to the three of them he said sternly "Mr. Fenton that was by far the most horrifying thing I have ever experienced" Danny blinked and Mr. Lancer said happily "You win!" "Yes!" cried Danny jumped with excitement "Take that Ms. Tetsalf!" sneered Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer glanced at Rukia and said "And I must say Miss Kuchiki, you have quiet an impressive costume" "thank you Mr. Lancer" said Rukia bowing a little, Mr. Lancer walked out of the room but Danny rushed after him and she heard him say that he cheat then there was a loud bang and some screaming.

Rukia, Sam and Tucker rushed into the hall and saw Mr. Lancer and Danny covered in green goo and Danny's parents standing there with their Fenton foamers "Never mind Mr. Fenton" grumbled Mr. Lancer "Dash wins, I'll see you in detention" and he stormed off.

Jack blinked "Hey this was some sort of anti detention project, you are in so much trouble young man!" "You don't know that half of it" mumbled Danny.

In the Ghost Zone, Lord Monroe Greystone strolled around a single gilded throne in a vast empty room that was illuminated by a pale light on the ceiling over the throne.

He gently ran his hand along the intricate designs and letting nostalgia wash over him, he noticed his visitors "My Uncle used to let me play here when I was young" he said wistfully "While he and Aunt Gwendolyn tended to the kingdom" he sniffed and rubbed his eyes "I still miss her" "As do we" said his visitor.

He turned and saw two men and a white haired woman standing there "She always was very kind to us" said the man in the white cloak "Indeed she was Mordecai" said Monroe he turned to the white haired woman and bowed his head "Good to see you again Lilith"

"Same here little brother" said Lilith.

Monroe turned to the last man "Good to see you too Charles" the Axe wielding knight bowed his head a little "Nice to see you again squirt".

Monroe sighed "Its great to see familiar faces again" "Speaking of familiar faces" said Lilith "I've sensed Fright Knight had emerged" "As did I" agreed Charles.

Monroe nodded "Its true he has arisen again" the three knights all froze and a smile appeared on Mordecai's face "That's good" "But how?" asked Lilith "the first part of the Oracle's prophecy has come true" said Monroe.

The three knights gasped "A halfa?" asked Charles "The one with white hair" said Monroe

"Then that means Fright Knight has been defeated" said Lilith sadly "The incantation of the Council of Seven is still too powerful for all of us, even you don't have the strength to break it"

Monroe grinned broadly "Ah but my dear sister, that is where you are wrong" a door opened and a large shadowy figure entered the room and they all saw when it entered the pale light that it was the Fright Knight "But how-?" stuttered Charles. Monroe just waved a hand "The Halfa unknowingly broke the seal permanently so I was able to free him again"

Lilith and Charles stared up at the knight in awe and they bowed their heads in respect, Mordecai bowed his head "It's good to see you up and about again" "I am you're still here, I really missed you all" said Fright Knight.

"I'm sorry about Lucius, we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to us" said Mordecai but Fright Knight placed a hand on his friends shoulder "it is fine, it is comforting to know that he died honorably" "That he did" agreed Mordecai.

Lilith spoke up "will you be joining us agian?" "Indeed" said Fright Knight "I have been absent for too long I believe that its time that I get involved in you're quest, I am saddened to see this great kingdom waste away into chaotic nothingness".

He turned to Monroe "What of our numbers?" "Six originally, seven now" said Monroe "We lost many good men in the battle of the Forest of Solitudes, but we managed to recruit some new members" Fright Knight bowed his head "So many lost but it is good that there are new knights that have joined our brotherhood".

Mordecai asked "What is your command, sir?" He turned to Mordecai "our primary objective is this, we continue our service to the crown. We free our master to bring order back to this once great nation. We avenge our fallen brothers, and most importantly we avenge Lady Gwendolyn" the three knights nodded "agreed". Fright Knight noticed that one person was missing "Where is John?"

"He is heading to the tower" said Mordecai "To find the map and to gain his father's support"

"Good" said Fright Knight, he glanced back at the throne and he muttered "You will be avenged" he turned to the others and said "Its time to get to work".

End of chapter.

**(a/n: hoped you enjoyed it. Review)**

**Next time: The Tower of Secrets. **

**Summary: one of Danny's enemies comes to him, asking for his help. he wants to find a tower that is full of ghostly weapons and secrets. it even holds answers Rukia is searching for. But the catch is that it is hidden deep in a forest where no one has ever returned from. Will Danny and Rukia survive this quest or will they perish?**


	4. The Tower of Secrets

**(a/n: hello! sorry for the wait, this took longer than expected and sorry if this chapter is a little weird, i sort of rushed it because i've been busy. anyway Enjoy!)**

Ch4: The Tower of Secrets

Danny trudged through the front door groaning "Finally the weekend"

Rukia trailed in after him feeling rather normal "The only thing I have been looking forward to is finally having some time to make a report to Soul Society" said Rukia, she dropped her backpack on the couch and looked around "Where is everybody?"

Danny looked around the house "I don't know, it is a little too quiet". Rukia heard some laughing and she saw Jack enter the living room from the kitchen with a man she has never met before.

The man wore an expensive black suit, a red tie and black shoes. He was thin, had silver hair and blue eyes. Jack saw the two "Hey Danny look who decided to visit us" he gestured to the man "Our good friend Vlad" Vlad flashed a toothy grin "Good to see you again Daniel" he turned to Rukia "And you must be Rukia, I am Vlad Masters" he shook her hand "It's nice to meet you".

Something about Vlad made Rukia shiver, to anyone else he would seem like a very friendly man but to her there was something wrong about him. He radiated this feeling that if you cross him, you will regret it.

Danny scowled "What are you doing here Vlad?" Vlad just threw an arm around Jack's shoulder "Oh I was in town on a business trip and I decided to stop by and say hello to my old college pal" Jack's watch beeped and he glanced at it "oh my gosh, I was supposed to get you're sister from the library five minutes ago!" he rushed out the front door leaving Rukia and Danny alone with Vlad.

Danny turned to Vlad and snarled "What are you really here for Plasmius?"

"Plasmius?" said Rukia

"Well believe it or not Daniel" said Vlad adjusted his tie a little "I need you're help and yours as well Miss Kuchiki" Rukia blinked "how did you know my name?" "Because I, like Daniel, am half ghost too" said Vlad. Black rings ran up and down his body and Vlad changed, his hair became black with white streaks, his eyes became red.

His skin became blue-green, he had fangs and he wore a white suit with a cape "And I know that you are a Shinigami" said Vlad "I heard from a reliable source about why you're here and I believe I can help but first you have to help me".

After a few minutes of considering Danny agreed to let Vlad explain, Vlad changed back to normal and sat down in the armchair, Rukia and Danny sat down on the sofa. Rukia spoke first "What do you know about my mission and how can you help me?" Vlad smiled "I know that you are here looking for the legendary Knights of the Abyss, word is spreading around the Ghost Zone about you. A Shinigami, a member of the Kuchiki family nonetheless, is searching for the knights"

Vlad crossed his arms "I know a thing or two about the knights and where to find the answers you are looking for".

Danny frowned "What's the catch? You would rather kiss a shark then help anyone or ask for anybody's help" Vlad nodded "True, so very true well the thing is that I am seeking something myself and it happens to be contained in the same place that has the answers you seek but the catch is that its in a tower in the ghost zone, surrounded by miles of forest where no one has ever returned from". Danny narrowed his eyes "I knew it, a deadly trip into a forest where we could all die"

Vlad shrugged "Sure there is the off chance of death but I've taken precautions of making sure we all get out alive" he snapped his fingers and a large hulking metal ghost appeared behind Vlad.

The ghost had fiery green hair and his entire body looked like some sort of high tech armor "Hello Whelp" sneered the ghost "Skulker!" growled Danny who got up from the sofa but Vlad held up a hand "Don't worry he is with me, he won't attack you unless I say so" Danny stayed standing for a few minutes then he sank back into his seat "good now-"

Vlad began talking but he stopped and he glanced behind him hissing "Where is he?" Skulker shrugged then there was a flushing from upstairs then a ghost phased through the ceiling and he landed besides Skulker "Amazing lavatories in this house" said the ghost in a gruff voice with a hint of a British accent.

The ghost was a pale man with long grey hair and long unkempt beard, he wore a blue navel officer's uniform from the eighteen hundreds, it looked completely worn the buttons were a faded gold color. He wore tattered brown boots and attached to his belt was a curved sword.

The Ghost bowed his head "My apologizes Mr. Plasmius I just wanted to inspect some of this homes modern conveniences, it is so fascinating" Vlad's eye twitched "I'm glad that you found something to satisfy your curiosity" Vlad coughed then turned back to Danny and Rukia "Anyway, these two will help us through the forest" he motioned to Skulker "Skulker is an excellent hunter with an excellent knowledge of many creatures that might be lurking in the forest" he gestured to the grey haired sailor "and this man is our guide".

The ghost bowed his head "I am Christopher Blake, a pleasure to make you're acquaintance"

"So what do you say?" asked Vlad.

Rukia and Danny glanced at each other and Danny said "could you excuse us for a moment?" the two then rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen, once out of earshot Rukia whispered "What do you think?" "I don't like it" said Danny "That guy is one seriously twisted fruit loop, he tried to kill my dad and he's seriously obsessed with my mom" Rukia grimaced "That sounds disturbing"

"You don't know that half of it" said Danny "This all sounds too good to be true, even if he is telling the truth he usually has a trick up his sleeve" Rukia frowned "If what he is saying is true then we must go, I need that information" "Why?" asked Danny.

Rukia was silent for a moment then said "a very good friend of mine has been poisoned by one of the Knights, Soul Society medics can only halt the poison but they can't cure him, that tower might have what I'm looking for" Danny placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder "I'm sorry about you're friend, I guess that we could follow Vlad for a little but I've got to warn you, he's slippery one minute he's on our side, the next he's against us" "Got it" said Rukia.

Vlad tapped his foot on the floor, waiting patiently when Danny and Rukia came back into the room Vlad said politely "Well what do you say?" "We agree" said Danny "But if you betray us, all bets are off" "Sounds fine" said Vlad as he stood Rukia asked "Dose this forest have a name?" "Yes, it is called The Siren's Forest" said Vlad.

After a few minutes of preparation, Rukia changed into her Shinigami form and she walked into the lab, standing there was Skulker, Christopher, Vlad in his ghost form and Danny in his ghost form as well. When she entered the lab she noticed Skulker scowling at her menacingly then Vlad spoke "Alright now that we are all here now lets go" he, Skulker and Christopher flew headlong into the portal, Rukia grabbed Danny's hand "Nervous?" asked Danny "Yeah" said Rukia

"Me too" said Danny as they began floating off the ground and they followed after Vlad and his companions.

The sight of the Ghost Zone made Rukia shiver, the world was twisted and chaotic, vast and almost infinite. Vlad and the other two ghosts where waiting for them on the other side "Why couldn't we take the Specter speeder?" asked Danny

Vlad just sighed "Because we are taking a short cut" he pointed to a nearby door. The door was large and looked ancient with it's aged look and large brass handles, Vlad glided over to the door and pushed it open, revealing a swirling blue vortex, he turned to the group "Well lets go!" he flew into the vortex and vanished.

Skulker and Christopher flew in after him followed by Danny and Rukia, inside the vortex Rukia felt like she was being flushed down a drain. She saw nothing but blue light rush around her and Danny, she felt like she was being tossed around like a ragdoll. Rukia's gut tighten and her teeth rattle around in her head, she squeezed Danny's hand tightly, after a few uncomfortable moments in the vortex they were flung out of the vortex through an identical wooden doorway. Danny and Rukia tumbled out of the doorway till Danny managed to steady the two of them.

Danny glanced at Rukia "You ok?" "Yeah, I just never want to do that again" said Rukia "Me too, I feel like I'm going to hurl" said Danny he glanced at Vlad who had his back to them "Where are we?"

"We are in a separate part of the Ghost Zone" said Vlad glancing back at the two "Sorry I forgot to mention the unpleasant little trip but it's really just a small inconvenience".

Danny and Rukia saw that ahead of them was what looked like a continent, every square inch of the large floating continent was covered by dense foliage, Rukia scanned the landscape but didn't see a tower "We better get moving, we haven't got all day" said Vlad. The three of them flew to the outer edge of the forest where Skulker and Christopher were waiting for them.

Christopher bowed a little "Welcome to the Siren's Forest lady and gents" Rukia's eyes widened at the size of the trees, they reached high into the dark sky, their trunks where as large and as thick as an apartment building. Their massive roots stuck out of the ground and tangled around other tree roots forming large walls around the forest, the leaves of trees were a deep shade of red, looking like blood.

Vlad clapped his hands "before we go in I must really thank you Daniel and Miss Kuchiki for coming"

"This better be worth it Vlad" growled Danny "Believe me it will be" Vlad assured Danny. He turned to Christopher "Lets get going" "If you say so Mr. Plasmius" said Christopher he turned and lead them into the forest through a gap in the large wall of tangled roots.

The group treaded lightly through the gap in a single file line, Christopher leading the group followed by Vlad, Skulker Rukia and Danny bringing up the rear. Once on the other side of the wall Rukia saw that forest was very dark, the miles of coiled roots and the thick foliage of the trees made it hard to see.

The only illumination came from small rays of light that managed to pierce the thick canopy of leaves above, faintly illuminating the way. As the group marched through the forest Rukia glance around their surroundings, keeping a hand on her Zanpakuto ready to fight at a moments notice, she noticed some shadows move behind a few distant trees

"We're not alone" she said aloud "What's out there?" asked Danny from behind her. Skulker, in the middle of the group, glanced around them slowly "Nobody knows, some say rare creatures from a bygone era of the Ghost Zone or ghosts foolish enough to enter these woods or even the sirens"

"Sirens?" said Danny "aren't they like mermaid's so wouldn't that mean that they would live in the ocean, not a forest"

"Aye that be true" said Christopher over his shoulder "the Sirens are indeed beautiful maidens, lovely and fair as a dream of heaven but that is just a ruse, in this case they lure unsuspecting souls to them like moths to flame and tangle them up in their webs and feast upon the poor soul".

Danny swallowed "Tangle in webs, what are they spiders?" Christopher nodded "Aye, their upper bodies resemble beautiful women but their lower bodies are of horrifying giant arachnids" he turned and saw the entire groups frightened expressions "I think it best to avoid the Siren's" "Agreed" said everyone at once.

The group weaved past the trees, through walls of tangled roots and past giant fallen leaves, walking in complete silence till they stopped at the foot of a massive tree, it's roots formed a sort of covered shelter, Christopher turned to the group "We rest here for the night" "wait it's night already?" asked Danny

"Time moves a little different in this section of the Ghost Zone" said Vlad "A few day's here, probably equates to a few hours back home" the two halfa's noticed that the forest had gotten considerably darker. Danny raised an eyebrow "uh huh" "And when it gets dark, you need to find a nice little nook or cranny to hide in, once the very faint light of the day fades, the Sirens come out and hunt at night, searching for their dinner" said Christopher

"Ok we stay here for the night" said Danny nervously.

Danny had gathered up some log size twigs from nearby and made a small pile, he set the pile ablaze with his energy blast, illuminating the encroaching darkness with a faint green light.

Danny saw Skulker walking away from the campsite with a spear and a machete in hand "Where are you going?" asked Danny "I'm going to set up a secure perimeter, to keep away any unwanted guests" said Skulker as he vanished into the darkness.

Christopher plopped down and rested against one of the roots, he pulled a flask from his jacket and guzzled down some greenish liquid, he offered some to Danny and Vlad but they declined. A few minutes after they stopped, the forest was now plunged into total darkness with only a faint light emanating from the small campfire, the group huddled around it.

Rukia and Danny sat close together, Christopher sat alone against a fallen log and Vlad sat on the other side of campfire, looking rather tense. Danny glanced around the dark forest surrounding them and noticed that Skulker hadn't return yet. Normally he disliked Skulker but there was something about the forest that concerned him.

Rukia stared off into the darkness "It's so quiet"

"I know" shivered Danny "It's creepy" Christopher looked grim "That's what makes this forest so deadly, it's silence can lull you into a false sense of security but out there is nothing but pure evil". A soft breeze blew through the campsite and caused the campfire flickered a little, Christopher gripped his sword's handle tightly muttering, "I never like spending the night in this godforsaken place".

Rukia remembered their agreement from earlier "Vlad, tell me what you know about the knights" Vlad glanced at Rukia "Why?" "Because we are holding up our end of the bargain" said Rukia "And we could die at any moment, we might as well get compensated for our troubles" added Danny Vlad smiled "Good point".

Vlad cleared his throat "Well there was not much on the Knights but from what I found out is that they are an ancient brotherhood of ghost warriors, formed long ago at a battlefield called the Plains of Avarice. They swore to serve the King and the Royal Family, to follow orders even if it means to fight to their deaths, they also served as generals in the king's army. Some even had even received the honor of being personal guards to members of the Royal family"

Rukia absorbed the information then asked "How many where there?" Vlad shrugged "I don't know that but if I were to estimate, it would be about twenty two knights in total, twenty three counting the Fright Knight" Rukia paled, She and Danny could barely stop the Fright Knight but now she has to contend with twenty two other knights.

There was an uneasy silence until Christopher spoke up "How about we get some rest, I'll take first watch" Danny, Rukia and Vlad went into the small shelter of the roots leaving Christopher alone besides the fire. Rukia laid down on the grassy ground trying to sleep but she couldn't, something felt wrong like something was watching them.

After a few minutes of trying to sleep, she got up and walked outside. Rukia saw Christopher sitting against a log beside the fire with his sword lying across his lap and he was looking at a small golden pocket watch "Christopher?" he looked up and smiled "Ah Miss Kuchiki, is there something wrong?" "No" said Rukia "I just can't sleep".

Christopher gestured beside him "Sit down" "Thanks" said Rukia she sat down beside him, she noticed a small picture a dark haired woman in the pocket watch "Who's that?" Christopher glanced at the picture and said fondly "my wife, Katharine" he sighed, "I miss her so much". Rukia nodded then she glanced up at him "I must ask you, why where you here in the first place and why do Ghosts risk their lives to get to this tower?" Christopher frowned "Well I can't exactly say why I was here, it's a personal matter but other ghosts come to this forest may have something to do with the one who lives at the tower"

"Who is it?" asked Rukia Christopher shrugged "I don't know that, I did reach the tower but I didn't get an audience with the master of the tower".

After a few minutes of Christopher humming a lullaby Rukia's eyes grew heavy as she watched the green flames of the campfire dance and flicker then finally her eyes stayed shut and she drifted off to sleep. Rukia dreamed that she was wrapped up in a spider's web and a giant spider was trying to devour her but she was shaken awake.

Rukia bolted up right and she saw that Christopher was gone and standing beside her was Vlad, Rukia frowned "What's wrong?" "Daniel's gone!" said Vlad. Rukia's eyes widened "how!" Vlad gestured to the roots "I just woke up and I saw him just got up and fly off" he pointed off to another direction "that way, Christopher and Skulker are looking for him".

Rukia scowled, he must have slipped away while she slept "Why didn't you stop him" Vlad held up his hands in defense "I tried but he just went right through me, literally!" Rukia scratched her head, thinking why would Danny just leave but then she froze, Vlad asked in concern "What is it? Rukia hushed him "Listen". The two went silent and Rukia could hear something faintly, in the distance drifting on the wind was a voice, singing a gentle melody.

Rukia drew her Zanpakuto "Do you think it's a siren?" asked Rukia Vlad shrugged "I don't know, but it's a possibility that Daniel is out there with that thing".

Rukia turned to Vlad "Stay here" she picked up a stick and stuck it in the fire, igniting the end she turned and marched into the darkness "Where are you going?" called Vlad "To find Danny" Rukia called back.

Her torch faintly illuminated a path through the forest as she followed the melody, the voice sounded like that of an angel, as she got closer Rukia felt like all of her troubles no longer mattered and her alerted senses started to grow dull. Rukia walked slower and slower, she felt like she was about to fall into a deep and pleasant sleep till she shook herself awake.

"Wake up!" she told herself, Rukia felt all her senses sharpen and she became aware of her surroundings again, like she was being awakened from a dream. Rukia continued onward, she went around a large root and she saw Danny a short distance a head, drifting towards a clearing in the forest, his eyes open partially and looked glassy.

"There he is" said Rukia "Dan-!" but stopped herself, she saw that ahead was a pale figure waiting in the clearing. She tossed aside her torch and trailed after Danny from a distance then stopped when Danny reached the clearing, Rukia could see that in the center of the clearing was a beautiful woman sitting among hundreds of flowers.

The woman wore a black dress, her skin was flawless and pale, she had raven colored hair, her lips where ruby colored and she had bright blue eyes, she sat in the middle of the clearing surrounded by violet colored flowers. The woman noticed Danny and smiled "Oh Hello" "Are you the one who sings?" asked Danny the woman nodded "Indeed" "Wow" sighed Danny.

Danny floated their staring at the woman, the woman soothed "You must be tired" she patted the ground beside her "sit" Danny sat down in the blink of an eye, still staring at the woman "You're beautiful" said Danny.

The woman flashed a toothy smile "thank you but enough about me, I really want to know about you"

"Me? What about me?" asked Danny as Rukia inched closer towards the clearing without her torch, trying to listen in on the conversation. Rukia saw the woman placed a hand on Danny's "I noticed that you and you're companions are heading towards the tower, why?"

Danny replied sheepishly "We're looking for information about some knights"

the woman gasped "Not the Knights of the Abyss!" "how do you know?" asked Danny. The woman frowned "Everybody knows about them, now why would such a handsome young ghost be looking for trouble from those horrid ghosts?"

"My friend's a Shinigami" giggled Danny, Rukia saw rage flash in the woman's eyes but she smiled "My how interesting!" Danny tried to speak but the woman hushed him "Now rest, relax you are safe here" she began humming a lullaby, Danny's head drooped and he collapsed.

The woman kept humming, she rose from the ground and Rukia saw the ground crack and split open, rising from the ground was a gargantuan black hairy leg followed by a several other large hairy legs all about as long as streetlamps and thick as logs. Rukia blanched, the woman's lower body was enormous, and it was the size of a school bus, the woman's beautiful face twisted into a horrifying version of it's self, her eyes became bloodshot and large white fangs grew in her mouth, large black spikes sprouted out of her back with loud sickening snaps.

Rukia's jaw dropped in shock and horror.

The woman kept humming, she opened her mouth and a jet of web shot out of her mouth and the web began coiling around Danny wrapping him up like a birthday present, Rukia had seen enough she drew her Zanpakuto and charged into the clearing "Let him go!" The woman stopped and glanced at Rukia, she stopped spinning the web and turned to Rukia "Ah the Shinigami I heard so much about"

"Let him go now!" she growled.

The siren frowned "Now why would a Shinigami care about a ghost? If I remember correctly you couldn't care less about what happened to us, you're kinsmen pillaged our domains, you kidnapped and experimented on our friends and you even murdered our beloved queen in cold blood" the siren's bared her fangs "Now I ask again, Why would you care?"

"He's my friend" growled Rukia, the siren blinked then hissed, Rukia flash stepped behind the siren and swung at the ghost's head with her Zanpakuto but the sword went through the siren's neck.

The ghost spun around and swatted Rukia aside with one hand, sending her flying into a tree "pathetic" hissed the siren "you Shinigami always believed you're better then us, well not any more, you're in the domain of the Keeper" Rukia got up and flash stepped again, but this time next to one of the spider's large leg and sliced, the blade made a small cut, causing green liquid flow.

The siren hissed, she crouched and leapt into the air, there was a loud pop and the siren's jaw unhinged and opened wide, violet energy built up in her mouth then a barrage of energy blasts erupted from her mouth. The blasts of violet energy rained down on Rukia, she tried to flash step out of the way of the blasts but the blasts caused large explosions.

The force of the explosions knocked her off her feet, she fell and dropped her Zanpakuto the siren landed on top of Rukia and pinned her down with one leg. A nasty smile grew on the siren's face "Here's a little something for all those who suffered at you're hands!" she unhinged her jaw and readied another barrage of energy but the siren let out an inhuman howl. Rukia looked up and saw Christopher slicing the siren's legs giving large cuts and gashes.

The Siren leapt away from Christopher and hissed "Captain Blake, don't interfere, this doesn't concern you!" "It dose when you assault my charges, Elizabeth!" thundered Christopher, he raised his hand and a jet of emerald energy erupted from his hand, the blast hit the ground around the siren and the grass burst into flames creating walls around the siren.

The large spider ghost reared on her hind legs hissing, "You side against your own kind? You're a ghost! You should be helping me killing this vermin not protecting it!" Christopher shook his head "I don't side with anyone, not anymore, no matter who they be Shinigami or Ghost I will defend who I am charged to protect".

Rukia watched the captain point his sword at the enormous spider "And I have not forgotten what they have done to our kind but that doesn't matter now, you and you're sisters will let us pass through this forest unhindered or else, you will deal with me!" Elizabeth frowned then bowed her head a little and growled

"As you wish captain, I will honor you're wishes" she then jabbed a finger at Rukia "But if I see this thing set foot in my forest ever again without permission, I will kill her and you cannot interfere" the captain frowned then bowed "Agreed".

The siren began crawling away but she glanced back at Rukia and growled, "Next time, you won't be so lucky" the siren then vanished into the darkness.

Christopher sighed and he leaned against a nearby tree root, Rukia ran over to Danny and tore away the webs freeing him. Danny blinked and asked, "What's going on? Where are we?" "Don't you remember what happened?" asked Rukia Danny nodded "A little, I just remember this weird dream, this really beautiful lady was singing and spiders started covering me with webs." Rukia smiled a little "That wasn't a dream"

"It wasn't!" exclaimed Danny, Rukia nodded " But don't worry we're safe now". Rukia looked up to Christopher and asked "What was that?" at first Christopher was silent but he then spoke "I lied when I said that I didn't get an audience with the master of the tower, to make a long story short I did meet him, long ago, he told me that I was the only one to brave his forest and best the sirens so he rewarded me by giving me the duty of being the warden of this forest. To guard the forest and to guide those who I deem worthy of seeing The Keeper of the Tower of Secrets"

Rukia frowned "What do you mean worthy?" Christopher sighed "those who are worthy must pass a test of strength, if they pass then they can enter the forest" Christopher sheathed his sword "You and Danny are worthy because I heard that you are strong and won't abuse the knowledge that you might learn at the tower".

Danny got up and brushed himself off "What about Skulker and Vlad they'll probably abuse the knowledge they might learn"

Christopher nodded "True but they barely pass my test in combat so as warden I must let them pass" Rukia sheathed her Zanpakuto "Lets get back to camp" Christopher and Danny nodded.

The three made it back to camp quickly and they found Vlad and Skulker there "Daniel, Miss Kuchiki good to see that you are ok" said Vlad sounding a little relieved "Sorry to disappoint you Vlad" said Danny, he turned to Skulker "where were you this whole time?" Skulker scowled "I got jumped by some big spider and I woke up in some massive web, they stole my weapons so I was stuck and Christopher came along and helped me out".

Christopher clapped his hands "How about we get some rest? We have a long walk ahead of us in the morning" Vlad, Danny, Rukia and Skulker went into the shelter while Christopher sat outside, with his sword drawn and his eyes alert for any sign of a siren or worse.

Rukia woke up first and saw that a column of light shone down on the campsite and she could see the forest was no longer pitch dark. Vlad, Skulker and Danny awoke a few minutes after, Rukia saw Christopher walking back through some bushes with some apples "Good morning everybody!" he exclaimed and tossed an apple to each of them "Eat up, we have a long walk ahead of us" everyone ate up quickly as they marched onwards.

As they walked through the forest Rukia noticed that the forest was quieter then yesterday, there were no chirping of birds or buzzing of insects, now everything was silent, except their foot falls.

They continued on in silence for a few hours until Christopher came to an abrupt stop, Christopher turned to the others "Welcome to the Tower of Secrets" he stepped aside and everyone in the group gasped at what they saw.

Ahead of them was a massive grey tower. It was so tall and wide that it dwarfed the trees, the tower reached into the greenish sky of the Ghost Zone.

Surrounding it was a high wall that was also taller then the trees and there was a tall iron gate that had intricate designs carved into it. Danny breathed "Wow"

"Yes it is quite a sight isn't it?" said Christopher, he turned to Vlad "Well this is as far as I am aloud to go, so from here on out you are on your own" he clapped Vlad on the shoulder "a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Plasmius, good luck" he walked past Vlad, he nodded a little to Danny and Rukia "Be careful, don't underestimate him" he whispered then he continued on back through the woods and he vanished in a puff of blue smoke, leaving the group to wonder why he left.

Vlad turned to face the tower "Lets get going" he strode into the clearing followed by Skulker then Danny and Rukia followed after them.

As they neared the gate Rukia saw that sitting at the base of the gate was a man. He looked to be in his early twenties, he had spiky crimson hair and his skin had a greenish glow to it, he wore a black suit vest, a white long sleeved shirt grey pants and black shoes. In his hands he strummed an acoustic guitar and hummed softly till he noticed the group approaching, he stopped strumming "Well what do we have here, some visitors" he rose to his feet "now that's a first, haven't had one since old Chris" he bowed his head "Now what can I do for you?"

Vlad cleared his throat "Ah yes, I'm Vlad Plasmius, and these are my associates we are here to see the master of the tower".

The man nodded "Well I'm Dorian, the gate keeper and I don't believe you can see the master" Vlad raised an eyebrow "Why not?"

Dorian shrugged "The boss is always very busy, he doesn't make time to see just any ghost" Rukia spoke up "Then how do we see him?" Dorian glanced at her "Well in order to speak to the Keeper, you must best me".

Everyone glanced at each other, Skulker snorted "Easy" he raised an arm and a large wrist mounted cannon appeared and Skulker fired a shot, Rukia blinked and the shot hit the ground in front of Dorian and it exploded. Once the smoke cleared everyone saw that Dorian was gone "See, easy" said Skulker but they heard someone whistle "Well that was close" everyone looked up and saw that Dorian was standing on Skulker's shoulder

"If you ask me you might need glasses" "What the-?" began Skulker as he tried to swipe at Dorian but Dorian kicked Skulker in the back of the head then leaped off of his shoulder as he crumpled to the ground unconscious "That was good but you are lacking" he landed on his feet and he held his guitar with one hand "anyone else?" Rukia stepped forward with her hand on her Zanpakuto.

Dorian cocked an eyebrow "So you want to cross swords?" he shrugged "Fine by me, Amigo" he raised his guitar to the sky and in a flash of light it turned into a silver Cutlass.

Dorian smiled "To make this fair, I'll fight with one hand behind my back" he put his left hand behind his back then smirked "Now En garde!" in the blink of an eye Rukia drew her Zanpakuto and sprinted at the ghost.

Vlad and Danny watched in amazement, she moved at a speed that would make anyone think twice about fighting her but the ghost just stood there calmly waiting for her, she swung her sword at the ghost, he parried knocking her blade away from him and he lunged at her head but she ducked in the nick of time, the blade had sliced off a lock of hair.

Rukia jumped back and looked at the ghost in surprise, Dorian just looked bored "Is that it?" "not by a long shot" Rukia growled.

She sprinted at him and swung at him again but Dorian blocked each swing with ease. Rukia noticed an opening and swung at Dorian's head but he managed to duck, he blinked "Good, now try to actually hit me this time" she growled then flash stepped behind him and tried to cleave him in two.

But Dorian managed to spin around and block the strike, she pointed a finger at him then shouted "Bakudō 4: Hainawa!" a cord of golden energy shot out of her fingers and it wrapped around Dorian.

She pointed her Zanpakuto at Dorian's throat "Do you yield?" Dorian raised an eyebrow "Do you?" Rukia looked confused but she felt something jab the back of her neck, she turned and saw a second Dorian with a Cutlass aimed at her head, her eyes widened "H-how?".

Dorian bound in energy phased through the cords, and he swung at her but Rukia blocked his swing, she shoved him away and she lunged at the second Dorian, the blade pierced the second Dorian and he vanished.

Rukia turned to the other Dorian who just stood there leaning on his sword squinting at her "I really must know who are you? You seem familiar" "Rukia Kuchiki" she answered, keeping her weapon ready for an attack. Dorian smiled "Thought so, I must say you look different, I thought you would be taller"

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia but Dorian just shook his head "Not important, any way you pass" "Huh?" she blinked.

Dorian rolled his eyes "You can go inside to see the Keeper" "But I didn't beat you" said a confused Rukia "No but I admit you lasted longer then most of the visitors we've had, so I guess that counts as a win" said Dorian shrugging.

Vlad, Danny and Rukia just looked at Dorian with surprise, Dorian snapped his fingers and the gates opened slowly with a loud metallic groan.

Dorian rested his sword against his shoulder, he nudged Skulker with his foot and he helped him onto his feet. Dorian turned to the group "Now I must warn you, the master is a tad strange so be careful around him" his lowered his voice "if you value you're life, don't ever mention his eyes" he smiled "Now follow me".

Dorian led the group through the gates into a courtyard filled with different colored plants. Rukia saw the gates shut behind them as Dorian led them up a flight of stairs and he opened a pair of large oak doors, Dorian ushered them inside. The group found themselves in a spacious foyer that had marble floors and pillars. Rukia noticed a spiraling staircase that leads upwards, Dorian stepped in front of the group "now lets begin, who will be the first two ghost to go see the Keeper?"

Rukia was going to speak but Vlad spoke up first "Myself and Skulker will go first" Danny and Rukia glared at Vlad, Dorian shrugged "Whatever" he stepped aside and allowed Vlad and Skulker up the stairs first then Dorian followed after them.

Rukia and Danny waited in the foyer "What do you think Vlad is asking for?" asked Rukia

Danny shrugged "A way to take over the world, a way to make my mom fall in love with him, with Vlad it could be anything".

After an hour of waiting Dorian came back down the stairs alone and coughed "The Keeper wants to see you both" Rukia took a deep breath and began ascending the stairs followed by Danny and Dorian.

After a few minutes Rukia reached the top of the stairs that lead to long torch lit, hallway filled with paintings and statues. As she walked down the hall towards the only door at the far end of the hall, she noticed the statues were of different ghosts and beneath them were names.

She read them aloud "Clockwork, The Shadow King, The White Queen, Baldur, The Keeper, Oberon, Lord Death" she turned back to Dorian "Who are these people?"

"The Council of Seven" he answered without hesitation "The who?" asked Danny "Just wait, all will be explained in a moment" said Dorian.

Rukia reached the door, she raised a hand to open the doors but there was a click and the doors swung open "Come in" said a soft voice. Rukia and the others entered the room, inside they saw that it was a spacious room, the floor was covered with ancient carpets, the walls were lined with bookcases and there was a massive fireplace that had an emerald fire crackling in the hearth.

In front of the fireplace was a big armchair and sitting in the chair was a thin figure wrapped in a green cloak and wore a hood over his face. Standing beside him was a dark haired woman in a plain white apron "That will be all Mary, you may leave" he said in a voice that sounded like sand paper "Yes sir" said Mary she bowed and pushed past the group and left the room.

The Keeper gestured to Dorian "You too, Dorian" Dorian bowed "As you wish" he turned on his heel and walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

Rukia and Danny stared at The Keeper silently till The Keeper himself spoke "So, this is the great Danny Phantom" he rose slowly and glided over to Danny, inspecting him closely "Well I must say you do live up to the rumors" "Thanks, I guess" said Danny. The Keeper floated over to Rukia and eyed her with interest

"And you must be the young Shinigami I've been hearing so much about, I must say I'm surprised that you haven't come to see me sooner" "I have questions that need answers and I am in need of you're help" said Rukia in a serious tone.

The Keeper nodded slightly "Ah yes, young Ichigo Kurosaki, I know about that" he reached into his clothes and produced a small flask of greenish liquid "this is the antidote".

Rukia took the flask hesitantly "Thank you but I'm confused" said Rukia "How do you know about Ichigo" The Keeper chuckled "I'm the master of the Tower of Secrets, I know everything ghost related, including the recent crusade into Soul Society" "What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

The Keeper took a deep breath "This tower holds the entire history of the Ghost Zone and is home to weapons and secrets that have been lost to time and every time a major event happens in Ghost Zone's history, it is instantly recorded here".

Rukia nodded then asked, "I must know, when I fought the Fright Knight, he said that I will pay for my crimes, what did he mean?"

The Keeper went silent then said softly "I heard about that, I believe he means to avenge the death of Queen Gwendolyn, the woman he swore to protect."

Danny asked "What happened to her?"

The Keeper lowered his head "She died, just before the war against Soul Society" Rukia asked "How?"

the Keeper said in a shaky voice "she went for a ride, alone in the Forest of Solace where she was ambushed and slain by a Shinigami by the name of Kuchiki" Rukia's heart stopped for a moment as the Keeper continued "She was loved dearly by her husband, the King and she was adored by her subjects and when she died everybody grieved. The King, blinded by sorrow and rage, butchered three captains single handedly and after that he learned that the ambush wasn't the first time Soul Society had intruded on his kingdom, so he declared war on Soul Society and during that war all Ghosts shared his hatred of Shinigami, even to this day they still have that burning hate".

Rukia frowned "If all ghosts hate Shinigami, then why do you help me?"

The Keeper lowered his hood, revealing a wrinkled face, a head of white hair and a crimson cloth covered his eyes "Before the ensuing war, I had lost my eyes in a duel but I had gained the gift of foresight, I saw that one day after the war, a Kuchiki and a halfa would come to me for help" He smiled "And I swore that I will help them".

Danny and Rukia smiled "Thank you" said Rukia, Danny spoke up "What's with those statues in the hall?" The Keeper smiled "My friends, my fellow members of the Council of Seven"

"What's that?" asked Rukia in interest.

The Keeper explained "The Council of Seven is a governing council of seven ancient powerful ghosts, all equal or far more powerful then the Ghost King, each one an embodiment or guardian of a specific aspect of the Ghost Zone or nature. Everybody on the council is a ghost except for Lord Death" "Who was he?" asked Danny.

The Keeper crossed his arms "to put it simply, he is the Grim Reaper of the American Continents" The Keeper shook his head "Anyway the Council acted as an advisors to the King, we advise him and make sure that he doesn't abuse his powers"

The Keeper just shrugged "Well that's about all we did, now anymore questions?".

Danny spoke up "What happened to Vlad and Skulker?" The Keeper just waved "I just sent them on their merry way after they learned what they wanted to learn" "Which is?"

"Confidential" said The Keeper in a stern voice.

The Keeper turned to Rukia "Anything else?" Rukia shook her head "no, I believe that is all I need to know" "Good now you may go" said The Keeper turning his back to the two of them.

Danny groaned, "Do we have to go all the way through the forest again?" "Not really" said the Keeper, he spun around and waved his hand over Rukia and Danny, the room faded and everything went black.

Rukia sat up and she found herself sitting on the couch back at Danny's home "Wow, that was awesome" said Danny, Rukia reached into her pocket and she found the small flask murmuring "amazing".

Back at the Tower, the doors to the Keeper's room opened and Dorian walked in "Boss, John is here to see you" he stepped aside revealing a figure in a black cloak, at his sides were twin swords.

"Hello father" he greeted in a serious tone

"Hello John" The Keeper greeted his guest "What brings you back here?"

"We both know why I am here" said John "I am here for the map and with a proposition " said John, he turned to Dorian "For both of you".

The Keeper hesitated then sighed, he withdrew a scroll from his cloak and handed it to his son "What is you're proposition?" he asked "I am here to seek the support of the Council of Seven" said John, he turned to Dorian "And since you are the leader of the last surviving members of the Order of the Black Phoenix, I am here to offer you and your comrades a chance to join us".

The Keeper and Dorian frowned, "Why?" asked The Keeper

"You both know why, for the coming war of cource!" he pointed towards a wall "Soul Society is returning and the Ghost Zone is in need of leadership, with the guidance of the Council we can prevail and the Ghost Zone will be united once more, no more scattered leadership, no more chaos" he turned to Dorian "and with the aid of the Order, we can get revenge".

The Keeper listened closely and Dorian nodded hesitantly "I don't know, revenge sounds nice, but after what happened at La Ligero, I swore to Mary to never fight anymore or to put my comrades in any more danger" he rubbed his chin then said "I will need time to think"

John turned to the Keeper who nodded as well muttering "So will I"

John smiled "Thank you father, thank you Dorian" he bowed and as he turned he heard his father say "I must warn you, you aren't the only one after the Key"

John turned back to his father "I know, its all part of you're prophecy after all, the halfa who desires power. He is of no consiquence" he then strode out of the room leaving Dorian and The Keeper alone.

The Keeper turned to Dorian "what do you think?"

Dorian shrugged "I don't know sir but what I do know is that we are in for some dark times and I fear for Rukia and that Phantom kid" the Keeper nodded gravely "As do I, old friend, as do I".

End of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Control Freaks- The Circus Gothica rolls into Amity park, bringing new enemies. Three sadistic children, a menagerie of ghosts led by a hypnotic shadow and a insane ringmaster with a nasty plot. Time is running out and Rukia must save Danny from being brainwashed into becoming the newest addition to the Circus. But there is more to this Circus then meets the eye.<strong>


	5. Control Freaks

**(a/n: sorry for the wait. i was having some draw backs and i was losing interest in the story but i regained that interest and some new ideas. Also introducing some new villians and a new ally. anyway enjoy and review!)**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5: Control Freaks<p>

Rukia sat alone on her bed with her cell phone in hand.

For the past few days she had been trying to report in to Soul Society but she couldn't reach them.

Which is odd, because her phone had never fails to reach Soul Society before. Her phone beeped, saying that it had finally connected to soul society.

There was a bit of static then the Head Captain's voice began emanating from the speaker "Rukia Kuchiki, report in"

"yes sir" said Rukia.

She collected her thoughts and began her report, she explained in detail her encounter with the Fright Knight, The Keeper, Walker and she left out the parts with Danny and Vlad being ghosts, because Danny had asked her to keep it a secret. Rukia also mentioned the Council of Seven and what their function was and lastly she had mentioned the antidote she sent back to Urahara.

After a few minutes of silence the Head Captain spoke "We have received the antidote and Captain Unohana had administered it to Ichigo, so far we have yet to see any results"

Rukia sighed in relief then asked "Sir, if I may ask, what was this war that the Keeper and the Fright Knight have been referring too, I have never heard of such a thing, nor was it mentioned in any of Soul Society's records".

Rukia heard the Head Captain's voice grow stern "It is something we have sworn never to discuss, only myself and two others know what happened in those days. For now I want you to forget about it, don't ask about it ever again" "Yes sir" said Rukia.

The Head Captain went on to say "Now then, this business with the Knights of the Abyss, I want you to stay in Amity Park and monitor the situation, in the meantime we will send you someone over to assist you"

"Who?" asked Rukia but the Head Captain didn't answer question. Instead he said "Keep us posted on the situation" "Yes sir" said Rukia and the line went dead.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rukia snuck out of the house and made her way to the train station to meet up with Danny and Sam.<p>

The day before, they had agreed to cut class and go see the Circus Gothica roll into town.

Rukia had never been to a circus before so she decided to tag along. As she walk down the street she some police cars zoom by, a cop screamed, "you won't get away Inviso bill!" Rukia blinked, she glanced up and saw Danny flying away from the cops.

Rukia snickered, she thought that the police's name for Danny was funny but Danny just found it annoying.

Rukia heard some giggling coming from an ally beside her. She turned and slowly treaded into the ally, she glanced behind the dumpster in the ally and she saw three children sitting there. There were two boys, both extremely pale, one had raven hair, and the other was blond. The raven-haired boy wore a black hoodie and jeans; the blonde wore a red shirt that had a black skull on it and jeans. The third child was a girl, she had red hair, pale skin and a long sleeved shirt that black and white stripes and a spider on the front.

The raven-haired boy snickered "That ghost boy won't know what hit him"

"Yeah" agreed the blond "Uncle will be pleased for sure"

"I can't wait to see the look on his face" giggled the red haired girl.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, something about the children gave her a cold feeling. They were planning something. Something bad. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" asked Rukia the three children stopped giggling, the raven-haired boy looked up at Rukia then squeaked, "It's her! Run!" the three bolted away from Rukia.

She chased after them, the three kids were fast but Rukia was catching up "Stop! I just want to talk to you" she called but the blond boy just screamed "never!" they zigzagged through alleys and crossed a few streets, till they reached a fence.

The three children scrambled over the fence and Rukia followed after but when she reached the other side, she saw that the children were gone. Rukia frowned, she wasn't that far behind them so how did they vanish so quickly? There were some low murmurs coming from ahead. Rukia proceeded and when she reached the end of the alley, she saw that she was in the train yard at the edge of town.

Ahead of her was a massive gathering of teens dressed in black and had bleak expressions. The crowd was gathered near the railroad and near the big black circus tent that had a massive sign, which read "_Circus Gothica" _in blood red blinked, why did the children run from her? And why did they run to the Circus. Rukia spotted Sam on the edge of the crowd and she pushed through the crowd till she reached Sam "Hi Sam"

"Hey Rukia" greeted Sam "You're just in time, the train should be pulling in any time now".

Rukia asked Sam if she had seen three children but Sam shook her head. Rukia felt a slight spiritual energy nearby; she scanned the crowd but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just as quickly as it had surface, the spiritual energy just vanished from Rukia's senses.

After a few minutes Danny arrived and he shifted back to human form in order to hide from the police, who just jogged by shouted, "Come back here Inviso-Bill!" Sam and Rukia just snickered.

Suddenly a loud train whistle interrupted them. Rukia, Danny, Sam and the entire crowd turned their attention to the railroad where a black steam locomotive pulled into the train yard. The locomotive had silver spider webs etched into the sides and it said 'Circus Gothica' in small but visible letters.

The locomotive towed a small train of boxcars and other containers, and they all shuddered a little when they came to a screeching halt. Sam's eyes lightened with excitement "oh man this is going to be cool".

One of the boxcars opened and out of the dark boxcar stepped forth a tall and slim man. He was incredibly pale; he was so pale anyone could have mistaken him for a vampire or a ghost. He wore a black trench coat, black vest, a red shirt, black tie with black gloves and a black bowler hat.

The man carried a tall scepter that had a large crimson orb at the top that was surrounded by intricately carved bats.

He smiled pleasantly "Greetings fellow outcasts!" he gestured to himself "I am Freakshow, you're master of ceremonies".

Freakshow put his hands behind his back and glanced around the crowd "Are you ready to smile? Relax and forget all your troubles amid the pleasant diversions of the circus?"

the crowed roared "No!"

Freakshow grinned "Then you have come to the right place!".

He hopped out of the train car and stepped a side "Prepare to be disturbed and appalled by this small sample of the bizarre and abnormal world of Circus Gothica!".

An arrow tied with rope whizzed out of the dark train car and embedded itself in a lamppost, extending a tightrope out of the car. Out of the darkness came a hand then a head, the crowd gasped, Danny's eyes widened and Rukia watched in amazement. A woman in a black costume crawled out onto the tightrope like a spider, her arms and legs twisted in unusually ways, she was followed by a large man juggling skulls on a large ball, then a woman in black leather and a man in a skeleton costume on stilts.

The crowd cheered and clapped as the circus performers disembark the train.

Rukia was impressed and could not wait to see the performers in action but she noticed Danny staring at Freakshow and that his eyes seemed to have a dull look in them. Like he was loosing focus.

Sam breathed "This is the greatest moment ever, nothing can ruin it for me" but she had spoken too soon.

A familiar voice had pierced the cheer of the crowd "Parents of Amity park, we urge you to boycott this morbid assault on the morals of our children" everyone turned towards the source of the voice and Sam paled at what she saw.

Sam saw her parents and pretty much every parent in Amity Park, everyone in the goth crowd booed while Sam moaned "What are they doing here? Why can't they have day jobs like normal parents".

Freakshow climbed atop a massive pile of crates and cried "Don't let the mere rantings of the close minded norms beat you down! Show them you're true colors!" he smiled "And when I say colors, I mean all black, make them see you for who you are!".

The goth's all murmured in agreement but Rukia heard Danny mumble in a dull tone "Make them see us for who we are" he blinked then shouted "Hey everyone over here!" everyone turned towards Danny, Sam, Rukia "We're Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, we cut school and we're proud of it!" all the goths cheered and Rukia noticed Freakshow clapping his hands, grinning a eerie grin.

Rukia noticed that their was an eerie gleam in Freakshow's eye, it made her skin crawl, she glanced at the bottom of the pile of crates that their were three little figures. One second they were there and the next they vanished behind the crates.

Rukia's eyes widened, she had managed to catch a glimpse of one of the figures. It had red hair. Rukia relized that it was the three children from before, they were working for Freakshow.

They must be planning to do something to Danny. Sam buried her face in her hands, a goth sprayed Danny's shirt black and said "you're one of us now". Sam's parents looked shocked "Sam?" they both exclaimed and the only thing Sam could do was pinch the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p>Sam, Danny and Rukia were dragged back to School and they were marched straight to the principal's office, where the principal and both Sam and Danny's parents decided their fates.<p>

The principle said cheerily "Some might call this little act of rebellion was an cry for attention but I call it a cry for detention" she chuckled "isn't that cleaver?".

Sam hissed at Danny "Way to go Danny, maybe I should've cried 'hey its inviso bill'"

Danny frowned "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me". Danny's dad interjected "Bad judgment that's what, next time think before you act" suddenly a gun appeared on his wrist and sprayed green goo on Sam's parents.

Sam's parents started wiping themselves off with handkerchiefs.

Sam's mother mumbled, "Obviously the apple doesn't fall far from the overbearing, orange jump suited tree" Jack jumped out of his chair "You got a problem with jumpsuits!" Maddie stood up and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder "Jack, let me handle this" she turned to Sam's parents "You got a problem with jumpsuits!".

Rukia sighed and her thoughts returned to Freakshow and those children, What were they planning? What dose it have anything to do with Danny? Rukia knew one thing for sure, whatever they were planning it can't be good.

Rukia heard the principle tell her that she should make better choices and she was in detention with Danny and Sam, she just dully nodded and replied halfheartedly as her mind was more focused on Freakshow and the three children.

Rukia heard Sam's mother forbidding her from interacting with Danny or any of her other troubled friends "My friends are not troubled!" said Sam defensively.

The door opened, Mr. Lancer walked in followed by Tucker who was dressed in Sam's clothes, The principle rubbed her temples "This is so wrong".

* * *

><p>Later night at the Circus Gothica tent, Freakshow stood alone in the center ring holding his scepter aloft, the red crystal glowed in the dark "slaves, center ring".<p>

The man on the stilts shed his costume, revealing his true form, a short man with green skin and red eyes. The strong man changed into a ghost with massive muscles and dark hair, the tightrope walker dropped down from the ceiling and changed into a dark haired woman with an eye patch. Lastly the woman in dark leather shredded her skin like paper revealing her ghostly form, she had tattoos all over her and a bunch of black spikes on her head.

The ghosts all lined up in a single file line, Freakshow walked along the line "For generations, my family has entire family has controlled ghosts with this" he stroked the crystal gently "Untold power and all they could think of is to entertain the masses" he turned to his three young accomplices who stood next to a massive black chest, he opened it revealing it's contents.

Wads of dollar bills, jewels, coins and other assorted valuables "Where as we found a much more profitable use for you minions, would you say so my clever children?" his three children nodded "Yes Uncle Freakshow!" they said.

Freakshow turned and he glanced down at his shadow.

To the average person it was just a shadow, but to a trained eye they would notice that it was much darker then any normal shadow. Even at night, it was still as dark as it would be if it were a cloudless, sunny day.

"What do you think? My old friend" asked Freakshow, the shadow shifted and grew longer.

It stretched and it rose from the ground, the air grew colder and colder, the shadow grew till it was a head taller then Freakshow, it became a column of darkness.

The column of darkness shifted and changed, the shadows had melted away revealing a pale skinned man.

The man had grey hair, red eyes, he wore a blood red dress shirt, suspenders, black pants and black shoes "As always my friend" said the man "very good" Freakshow smiled and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder "yes Nick but things are about to get even better, once the newest member of our cast has joined us, this town will be ours for the taking" he glanced into the crystal orb, a swirl of dark shapes took on the form of Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>Freakshow had dismissed all the ghosts, except Nick and he turned to his niece "Now Susan, tell me of what you think about the boy"<p>

the red haired girl spoke in a formal tone "Well Uncle, from what I saw from the Jewelry store job, he was strong and fast"

"in other words, he would be a perfect addition to our cast" interrupted the blond boy.

Susan glared at him and hissed "Shut up Dave, I was supposed to say that"

"You're both such children" grumbled the raven haired boy "Shut up James" snarled Susan "Yeah" agreed Dave.

The three children continued arguing and they looked ready to tear each other to bits but Freakshow slammed the bottom of his scepter into the ground and the three children stopped.

The three glanced up at their Uncle and saw that he had a deep frown on his face "If you three are finished fighting, I want to know one thing" said Freakshow impatiently "Were you discovered by any of these brain-dead fools?" the three children glanced at each other, exchanging nervous looks till James spoke up in a small voice "There was this one girl?"

"A girl?" said Freakshow knitting his brows together "Who is she?" James's mouth opened and shut for a minute then Susan spoke "We don't know, she looked mean and she felt weird" she glanced to her siblings "Right?" her two brothers nodded.

Freakshow was interested.

His niece and nephews were gifted, they have special abilities that gave them an advantage over most mundane humans. Which is why he was interested in them even after the death of their mother, his younger sister Eliza.

After she died, he had accepted guardianship of them because they asked to live with their uncle. When they first started their tour around the country, Freakshow learned about their abilities and he decided to utilize it and train them to better themselves. As the three of them trained, their special abilities grew.

There were rare times where they sensed some peculiar things about some people they have encountered on their travels, but from the sound of their voices, they had encountered something new and frightening.

"What was weird about her?" asked Freakshow

Dave shivered "She felt powerful and cold, like ice"

"we sensed her about a few days ago, when we first got here but we didn't know what to make of it and when she found us, we finally found what was weird about her" added James

"She felt…dead, no trace of a living aura" concluded Susan.

Freakshow frowned and he turned to Nick "Have you ever encountered something like this?"

Nick's eyebrows furrowed "I have, only once, but I can't be sure yet, I can test the girl when we visit the boy tonight" Freakshow nodded "good, and make sure that we don't have any distractions tomorrow"

Nick nodded "There won't be, I'll make sure of it" Freakshow nodded "Good" he turned to James, Susan and Dave "Now Children, I want you to go with Nick and…persuade Mr. Phantom to join, while the rest of us prepare for our performance tomorrow".

The three children nodded "Yes sir" they turned to the entrance tent and saw that Nick was wearing a black coat that reached down to his ankles

"Lets go children" said Nick, pulling up the collar of his coat "We have work to do"

the three children smiled and nodded "Yes sir".

* * *

><p>At Fenton works, Danny had crawled into his bed muttering "what a day" he lay down and he drifted off to sleep.<p>

A few minutes later he was awakened by the sound of laughter, he sat up and glanced around his room but saw nothing except a few strands of light drifting into his room from behind his curtains.

More laughter reached his ears and he went to the window, drawing back the curtains he blinked at what he saw.

Down below in the street, three children were running back and forth shouting, "Tag! Your it!" "No you are" "Am not" "are too!".

There were two boys and one girl, one blond; one with raven hair and the girl had red hair. They chased each other around and kept playing tag, till all three stopped and sat down on the sidewalk, breathing heavily.

Danny raised an eyebrow, why were children playing that late at night? Where were their parents? But Danny noticed something behind the children.

On the wall there was a large dark shadow. Danny looked closely and saw that no one was casting it. The shadow stalked it's way behind the children, tip toeing closer and closer, it's arms stretched and it's fingers became long claws and it's mouth opened revealing rows of shadowy fangs.

At first Danny thought it was Johnny 13's shadow but something didn't click.

Johnny doesn't attack children for no reason and the shadow looked different, it was more humanoid.

Danny heard the girl shriek and his attention returned to the street. He saw the shadow emerge from the wall and scoop up the girl with one hand and the boys were knocked aside by the shadow's other hand.

"Hey!" yelled Danny "Let her go" the shadow glanced up at Danny and hissed.

Danny changed into his ghost form and he flew out the window, he blasted the shadow in the face with his ghost ray.

The blast struck the shadow in the face, causing the head to explode into a million shadowy bits, the shadow dropped the girl but Danny caught her in his arms. The girl had her eyes squeezed shut, after Danny had placed her on the ground she opened her eyes, when she saw him she thanked him and ran behind a nearby dumpster.

Danny raised an eyebrow saying "Ok that was weird" Danny turned around and he saw a blur of silver metal flew at his face, a flash of pain exploded in his head and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>James stood over the unconscious form of Danny Phantom holding a metal baseball bat, James tossed the bat aside and he turned to Dave and nodded.<p>

Their hands glowed green and cords of green energy oozed out of their hands and began coiling themselves around Danny's arms and legs.

Susan jogged over to her brothers from behind the dumpster "Do you think that'll be enough to hold him?" she asked

"It better" muttered Dave.

After a minute, Danny was bound tightly by green cords of energy. Nick's dark shadow bubbled to the surface of the street and he turned into his normal form, he rubbed his cheek "Ugh that blast really burns" he muttered.

Nick patted Dave, Susan and James on their shoulders "Good work kids, now I'll take it from here" he grabbed a clump of Danny's hair and lifted his head.

Danny's eyes slowly opened "huh? What?" Nick's eyes glowed red and he stared directly into Danny's eyes, Danny's eyes changed from green to red.

After a few minutes, Danny was muttering things then his eyes grew heavy and they closed. Nick felt another presence nearby and it was getting closer "Kids, find a place to hide now!" he commanded, Susan, Dave and James nodded and sprinted away from the scene. Nick dropped Danny and he whirled around, he raised a hand and caught a blade in his hand.

Nick saw that the blade belonged to a dark haired girl in a black kimono.

She had violet eyes and the blade she wielded was a Katana. The girl looked surprised that Nick caught her blade with a single hand, he let go of her sword and he jumped back away from the girl. Nick sensed that she felt cold, like a corpse and she had no aura that usually emanated from a living human.

The children were telling the truth, "This will be interesting" he muttered as shadowy energy began to wrap around him like a coat and soon he turned into his true form.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as darkness began to shroud the man's body like a cloak made from darkness. She had awoke to the sounds of a girl screaming, she had rushed to the window and saw Danny save the girl but she noticed that it was the same girl from earlier that morning and she saw Danny get hit in the face by another of the children from earlier who was holding a baseball bat.<p>

Rukia saw something she had never seen before. She saw a shadow rise from the ground and take the form of a man and Rukia felt a massive amount of spiritual energy emanating from him.

She changed into her soul reaper form and attacked but the man just caught her blade and jumped away.

The man's entire body was now a writhing shadow, like someone's shadow had come to life and had gained a physical form.

His eyes were now completely blood red and his hair were black shadowy spikes.

He frowned at her and said "Well I must say this is surprising, you're the last being I would expect to be here, Shinigami" Rukia glared at the man "Who are you?"

the shadowy man bowed his head "I am Nicholas Nightshade, but you can call me Nick and you are?"

"Rukia Kuchiki" said Rukia, she hefted her Zanpakuto "What were you doing to Danny?"

Nick said innocently "I was just trying to convince Mr. Phantom here to join us, at the Circus tomorrow".

Rukia raised an eyebrow "Why?" Nick just shook his head "Nope, I'm not telling you"

Rukia growled "Then I'll make you tell" she flash stepped behind Nick and swung her blade but the blade went right through him.

Nick snickered "Everyone knows that you can't kill a shadow" he became translucent and he vanished.

Rukia glanced around, keeping her guard up but she couldn't find see him "Can't kill what you can't see" hissed Nick's voice, from behind her. Rukia spun around but saw no one, suddenly she was knocked off her feet by an invisible force, she tumbled to the ground, her back felt like it was on fire.

Her arms and legs became stiff and stuck together she tried to move but her arms were stuck to her sides. Rukia saw shadowy feet appear before her and she felt herself being pulled up to her feet and she came face to face with Nick. Rukia's heart thumped in her chest, she felt completely helpless.

Nick smiled "Don't worry I won't kill you" Nick's eyes began to glow, Rukia tried to look away but she couldn't.

Suddenly the whole world seemed to melt away and she felt like she was floating alone in a void of darkness and the only thing with her were a pair of massive ruby colored eyes.

Rukia heard Nick's voice hiss "Sleep, sleep little Shinigami, let all your troubles be forgotten".

Rukia's eyes began to grow heavy, she tried to stay awake but she felt something forcing her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Nick gently laid Rukia on her bed in her room. He had carefully forced her back into her Gigai and placed her mod soul back in its case.<p>

Nick stared at Rukia's sleeping form muttering "Shinigami huh? That explains a few things" he glanced around the room and he left.

* * *

><p>Rukia had passed through the gate from the world of the living and she was in soul society again.<p>

The sun was shining brightly and everything was just perfect. She had found that Ichigo was fine and was waiting for her.

Her brother welcomed her back in the usual manner, Renji congratulated her on a mission accomplished and the captains had all welcomed her back and commended her on stopping the Knights of the Abyss.

After a few hours of celebrating in the squad barracks, She, Renji and Ichigo went to a small restaurant in the Rukongai District to celebrate on their own.

The three sat down to eat but Rukia paused.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia murmured, "No, it's just that I feel like I forgot something" she turned to Renji and saw that Renji was gone and that the entire restaurant was empty and it looked like it was in disrepair.

She turned and saw the Ichigo was gone too.

Rukia got up and sprinted out of the restaurant and she saw that the street was empty as well, like the entire Rukongai District was abandoned. Rukia called out Ichigo and Renji's names but there were no answer.

She felt a slight tug on her Kimono and she looked down and saw a small blond boy.

He wore blue pajama's that had silver moon and star patterns all over, on his head was a silver crown that had sapphires embedded into it and he hugged a teddy bear close to him with one arm.

"Do you know where my friends are?" asked Rukia, the boy pointed behind her and she turned and she saw that there was a massive obelisk on a mound of stone skulls. Rukia turned again and saw that the buildings of the Rukongai district were gone and that she and the boy were alone in a vast, barren field of dirt.

Rukia looked down at the boy and he just kept pointing at the obelisk.

She walked towards the obelisk cautiously, the little boy trailed after her. As she got closer she saw a massive black plaque on the obelisk that had a message written in golden letters.

Rukia dropped to her knees and tears came to her eyes "n-no!" she cried.

On the plaque it read, "_Here lies the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the inhabitants of Soul Society and the substitute shinigami. The world is better off without them"_.

Rukia sobbed, her brother was dead, Renji and Ichigo were dead and everyone else was dead. She had failed her mission. But she felt another small tug on her sleeve and she saw it was the little blond boy again "Why did you show me this?" asked Rukia.

The boy spoke softly "You must wake up and save Danny, without him all this will come to pass"

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia but the little boy just touched her forehead with his index finger and she was enveloped in white light.

* * *

><p>Rukia blinked awake and she got out of bed, she saw that she was back in Fenton Works and it was a bright and sunny morning.<p>

Rukia suddenly felt very exhausted so she sat down on her bed. She remembered her dream, the boy, soul society becoming a barren wasteland and the obelisk. Then she remembered the boy's message "Save Danny" she murmured. Why would she need to save Danny? He wasn't in any immediate danger.

But suddenly memories of the night before came crashing in on her, Nick, Danny, those three children and Nick's glowing eyes.

Rukia realized that they were working for Freakshow, she was thinking about confronting him but her watch beeped, indicating that she was a half hour late for school. Rukia had managed to get to school before anyone noticing that she was late.

The day was fairly normal and she noticed that Danny was acting strange, she asked him how he was feeling and about the shadow that attacked him but he just shrugged and said he was asleep the whole night.

* * *

><p>After school Tucker, Sam, Danny and Rukia went to detention with Mr. Lancer in the library.<p>

Mr. Lancer was clipping his toenails and Sam was grumbling about not going to see Circus Gothica

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow" said Danny "assuming that you're parents will let us within two hundred feet of you"

"We'll have to settle for the live webcast of opening night" said Tucker, hiding his PDA behind an open book. Rukia saw Freakshow appear on the screen saying "Creatures of the night, unleash you're dark side at Circus Gothica!" red letters appeared beneath him saying Circus Gothica as well as a list of show times.

"Unleash you're dark side at Circus Gothica" mumbled Danny, Rukia noticed the edges of Danny's eyes turn red.

He got up from the table and began walking towards the exit but Mr. Lancer got in the way "Just where do you think you are going, Mr. Fenton?" said Mr. Lancer but Danny went intangible and jumped into Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer's eyes turned red and he said in Danny's voice "Unleash you're dark side at Circus Gothica" he turned and walked into the janitors closet.

Danny phased through the door and locked it with the key, suddenly there were some pounding on the door and Mr. Lancer shouted "Let me out!" Sam, Rukia and Tucker got up from the table and walked over to Danny.

Sam asked "Danny what are you doing? We're in too much trouble as it is"

Danny replied darkly "There's no such thing as too much trouble, Unleash you're dark side at Circus Gothica" he turned intangible and he flew up through the ceiling.

Tucker turned to Sam "We better follow him" "oh no, but that would mean skipping detention and going to the circus" said Sam, Tucker just stared at her "Hello, irony" she said as She, Tucker and Rukia left the library.

They reached the circus on time, they heard a loud crowd cheer inside the tent. Sam had snuck off into the tent marked for "Cast only".

Rukia slipped into the main tent with Tucker, the tent was dark and the crowd sat in the dark talking about the acts. She scanned the crowd for Nick or the three children but she didn't see them.

Suddenly a spotlight blazed forth and illuminated the center ring, standing there was Freakshow. He held up his hands saying "Please welcome our newest vic-I mean talent to the high wire" he gestured up wards "In her first and final performance".

Rukia and Tucker glanced up and they saw standing on the high wire was Sam, wearing a blindfold. "Sam?" said Rukia and Tucker in unison.

The blindfold was slashed away and Sam began wobbling on the high wire. Rukia wanted to help but there was hardly anything she could do, she saw a cloaked figure slash the high wire away from under Sam's feet and Sam began to fall. Everyone in the crowd gasped as she plummeted to the ground but the cloaked figure dived after her and he caught her in his arms and they floated to the ground.

The crowd cheered, Rukia and Tucker sprinted to Sam, she saw Freakshow say something to Sam and walked away.

"Jeez Sam, you almost gave me a heart attack" said Tucker "can we take a time out from you're goth-a palooza and look for Danny" "That was Danny" said Sam "Freakshow's controlling him with some sort of crystal ball" Rukia frowned, so Freakshow was controlling Danny she thought, that explains a few things.

Rukia and Tucker told Rukia that they were going to find Danny and she told them that she was going to find a way to break Freakshow's hold over Danny and the three split up.

* * *

><p>Rukia changed into Soul reaper form and told her mod soul to leave. She slipped past the crowds and she entered the cast's tent, she drew her Zanpakuto sensing three spiritual powers. They were higher then an average human's, but they weren't strong enough to be a threat. Rukia tiptoed past piles of trunks and some mirrors, when she rushed around the corner she was taken by surprise.<p>

She saw the three children from the night before, lying on a mattress sleeping peacefully and she saw that they were all curled up on Nick, resting their heads on him like a pillow.

He was reading a book with a pair of glasses "And they lived happily ever after… the end" he said softly, closing the book.

Nick carefully placed a pillow beneath each of the children's heads and he phased right through the bed, through the ground and he reappeared beside the bed.

"Goodnight" he murmured, Nick turned and he saw Rukia, he held a finger to his lips and he gestured to the exit, he tiptoed out of the tent and Rukia followed him.

When they got outside he turned to her "Well I must say I'm impressed, you broke my sleeping spell so quickly, not many could do that" "What have you done with Danny?" hissed Rukia. Nick just sighed "Right to the point, I see, well all I can say is that he's off on a mission for the boss"

"Doing what?" asked Rukia, Nick shrugged "I don't know, whatever".

She pointed her Zanpakuto at Nick's chest "Do you know who I am?" hissed Rukia "I am a Shinigami and you will tell me what you've done with Danny".

Nick just looked her Zanpakuto and her then he just let out a hearty laugh.

After a few minutes of laughing he stopped and saw her look of confusion "Young lady, let me break it down for you" said Nick.

Nick straightened his suspenders and explained "You see back on you're home turf, you may be the biggest and the strongest, but out here all that means nothing" he poked her Zanpakuto cautiously with one finger "Out here, in ghost territory, you're the very bottom of the ladder" his body changed into it's shadowy form again "out here, you are nothing and you cannot stop us"

Rukia raised her Zanpakuto to strike but Nick knocked it out of her hand with a small burst of violet energy. Nick made a small gesture and suddenly Rukia's legs were enveloped in shadows. Then her arms were pinned to her sides, Nick made another move and Rukia was forced to her knees

"w-what's happening?" breathed Rukia, darkness began crawling up her body and it began tightening around her lungs.

"We ghosts have powers beyond you're imagination, Shinigami" said Nick "Some of which would make you're captains tremble in fear" he glanced at the sky, the sky was turning to a peach color, he glanced at Rukia "I really love to stay and chat but I've got to run" Nick clenched his fist and suddenly everything went very dark.

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't know how long she had been in darkness but she guessed that it was only a few hours. She guessed that she was wrapped up in a cocoon of shadowy energy. Rukia tried to use kido but the energy was absorbed by the shadows and the bonds tightened.<p>

After everything seemed hopeless, she heard some voices, one sounded familiar and another was new. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she heard the new voice say something in a irritated tone then suddenly the shadows disperse and the bonds around Rukia's arms and legs vanished.

Rukia saw that she was in the cast tent, behind a stack of crates and trunks, she stood up and looked for the source of the voices from earlier but she saw no one.

She heard loud murmurs coming from outside, so she crept out of the tent and she found her Zanpakuto, right where she dropped it. Rukia saw that it was night and she saw people going towards the main tent. Rukia glanced around and saw Sam sneak over towards the Circus Gothica train, so she followed her.

Sam noticed Rukia and asked her where was she, so Rukia recounted her encounter with Nick and how he was hypnotizing Danny the night before right up to the imprisonment "But how did you get away?" asked Sam "Someone helped me?" said Rukia "I don't know who, but I bet it was the same person who helped me wake up from the trance". Sam explained her plan of freeing Danny from Freakshow's control and she said that they should wait for Tucker.

A few minutes later Tucker arrived and the three crawled up on the top of the caboose and entered through the roof.

Inside they found that it was packed to the brim with piles of gold coins, dollar bills, art work and other stolen items. They searched the piles of gold for the scepter when Sam spotted it, nestled on a pile of jewels

"There it is" whispered Sam "Lets grab it and-" but suddenly She, Tucker and Rukia were struck by green and violet energy blasts which sent them flying out the door and on to the train tracks.

The trio looked and saw Danny step out of the train car with Freakshow, who was holding his scepter and Nick whose eyes were glowing.

The train whistle sounded and the train lurched forward and began to move "Danny no!" cried Sam, the three got up and chased after the train.

Freakshow smirked "Yes, please scream, a shame anyone who can help you is busy enjoying my free show!" he laughed, Nick waved "Bye bye!".

The train began picking up speed and Sam and Tucker began to slow "They're getting away!" said Tucker, Rukia scowled "Not for long" she grabbed Tucker and Sam's hands and flash stepped onto the roof of one of the train cars.

Sam and Tucker felt a little woozy "Whoa, that was cool" said Tucker "Uh, hello here to save Danny" said Sam and the three began making their way towards the caboose.

* * *

><p>In the train car Freakshow sat atop his pile of stolen money with Nick, Danny, his ghost minions and his children.<p>

He heard footsteps on the roof, he glanced at his minions and snarled "What are you waiting for? Go!" he held aloft his scepter and the ghosts sprung into action.

They phased through the ceiling and went on to face the intruders.

Susan glanced up at the ceiling and mumbled "I wish I could go up there"

"Me too" grumbled James, Dave got an idea "Maybe we can help them stop the intruders" his siblings gave him questioning looks so he continued "I mean think about it, we're stronger than any human, so it shouldn't be a problem stopping them" James and Susan glanced at each other then said "ok, lets go".

* * *

><p>Sam, Tucker and Rukia skidded to a halt when three ghosts appeared, a large muscular ghost, a woman with an eye patch, and a short man. They turned and saw Danny appear behind them "Danny its us, Sam, Tucker and Rukia, you're friends" said Sam.<p>

Danny blinked and shook his head "Ugh, Sam, Tucker, Rukia" he said weakly "I…I…I" Rukia saw Danny was fighting to break Freakshow's hold over him and it looked like he was winning.

Until his eyes glowed red and he said coldly "I'm a ghost, I don't have friends" Rukia groaned, he was almost free then she saw a shadowy column rise from the ground and it took on the form of Nick, she turned and saw Freakshow climb onto the roof as well.

"Don't waste you're breath children" said Freakshow "He's under our control", Rukia saw that they were surrounded but she also saw a bridge approaching them.

Tucker noticed it as well "You might want to raise that a little higher" he suggested, Freakshow raised an eyebrow and he raised his scepter a little higher.

Just as they passed under the bridge, the scepter was knocked out of his hands. The scepter went soaring and Tucker jumped to catch it but it slipped through his hands and it went sliding across the ground.

Freakshow blanched "Get it! Get it!" he screamed and the ghosts did not hesitate.

Rukia raised a hand saying "Bakudo 4 Hainawa!" cords of energy shot out of her hands and they wrapped themselves around the ghosts, which caused them to stop and struggle out of their bonds. Danny also was having trouble getting out of his bonds and Freakshow began stamping his feet screaming, "Nick! Get them!"

"With pleasure!" Nick snarled, he zoom past the ghosts and rocketed towards Rukia "You're mine!" he roared.

Nick tackled Rukia and the two went stumbling, he tried to claw the flesh off her face but she kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

Sam and Tucker made a break for the scepter but it began floating off the floor and it flew into the hands of a red haired girl

"Susan!" exclaimed Freakshow "Good girl, quick give me the scepter"

"Yes uncle" she called, she began running towards Freakshow but Rukia flash stepped into her path "Dave Catch!" she shouted and tossed the scepter over Rukia's head.

The blond boy flew high above Rukia's head and caught the staff, he flew over to James but Rukia was in pursuit "James help!" called Dave.

His brother nodded and green bolts of energy shot out of his eyes and it struck Rukia in the chest, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

Rukia, Sam and Tucker blinked in surprise at the children's show of power.

Rukia felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs, she got up and she decided to end the struggle in one strike, she stood in a stance and raised her Zanpakuto "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" her blade and it's hilt turned white and a white ribbon appeared on the pommel.

Rukia targeted Freakshow and the ghosts then murmured, "Second dance, White Wave" Nick's eyes widened then screamed "Get down!"

Freakshow ducked down in between the train cars, Danny phased through his bonds and flew high above the train car leaving the three children and the ghosts on the train car.

A massive wave of white ice erupted from Rukia's Zanpakuto and it washed over the three ghosts, the wave made it's way towards the children.

Nick roared "Oh no you don't" he zoomed past Rukia, the wave and he got between the three children and the wave of ice. Once the wave of ice cleared Sam, Tucker and Rukia saw the three ghosts in cased in a massive block of ice. Rukia saw Nick holding the children in his arms, using his back as a shield but they were still encased in ice.

The Scepter was on the ground beside them, Tucker sprinted towards the scepter "I got it!" said Tucker but Danny dropped down and scooped up the staff. Tucker abruptly stopped, Danny held up a hand which was glowing with ghost energy, Freakshow climbed back up onto the roof and he saw what happened.

He murmured something about the ice but he saw Danny holding the scepter, he smiled then extended a hand "very good drone, now bring me my staff".

Sam got between Freakshow and Danny "Fight it Danny, he's not holding the crystal ball, you are" Freakshow grabbed Sam and he shoved her aside, she stumbled to the side but stopped at the edge

"Silence!" hissed Freakshow "Obey me ghost, give me my staff".

Rukia saw that Danny was starting to sweat, he was struggling on what to do "I saw you up on that high wire, you were fighting him the whole time" tried Sam "You're not just a ghost, fight him!"

"Quiet all of you!" cried Danny he grabbed his head with one hand "I need to think".

Freakshow scowled "Stop them, now!" Rukia heard the train whistle sound again and she saw that they were starting to cross a bridge over a ravine.

"It's the crystal ball or you're friends, it's your choice" said Sam, Freakshow growled "I had enough of you" he stomped over to Sam and he shoved her off the edge "I didn't mean it to be so litteral" she screamed

"Sam!" cried Tucker.

Rukia was about to intervene but she heard Danny scream "Sam!" he dived off the train after her, he dropped the staff and he scooped her up in his arms.

The Staff hit the bottom of the ravine and the crystal ball shattered, sending streams of red energy shooting into different directions then the energy dispersed.

Rukia saw the three ghosts in the ice break free, they all groaned and shook their heads, then mumbled looking around, dazed and confused like they were waking from a bad dream.

The woman looked at her hands "Huh, where are we?"

"Are we free?" asked the short man "Finally Free?"

Danny shrugged "Only one way to find out" they glanced over to Freakshow, who withered under the glares of the ghosts, Danny and the other ghosts grabbed him and they all phased into the train car.

A minute later, the three ghosts phased through the roof and flew away into the night.

Danny followed after and he said "Well that takes care of that" in the distance they saw the flashing lights of police cars "well we got some explaining to do" said Sam.

* * *

><p>When the train was halted the police had found Freakshow buried under his piles of gold and they dragged him away, Danny's parents complimented them on stopping Freakshow.<p>

Except they couldn't see Rukia so they paid her no heed.

Rukia heard a policeman talk about the ice block and it being completely shattered.

She turned and saw that it was empty, no Nick or any of the children.

Rukia wasn't surprised but she did get a cold feeling that she would be seeing Nick again.

* * *

><p>Miles away in a grassy field, Nick's shadowy figure gently placed the children on the grassy ground.<p>

His shadowy form faded as he took deep, exhausted breaths, he was exhausted at expending so much power at transporting all four of them through the shadows at such a distance.

The children were shivering from being in the ice "So Uncle Freakshow is in jail?" said Lucy glumly.

Nick had gently explained the situation to the children but he could tell that they were still reeling from the fact that their beloved Uncle was now gone.

Nick nodded sadly "I'm afraid so, but don't worry I'll be looking after you three from here on out" the three siblings smiled faintly, even though their Uncle was in jail, they still had their family guardian, Nick.

"Nicholas Nightshade?" said a voice, Nick turned and he saw standing there was a blond teen in a dark suit, dark sunglasses and he held a cane.

"Yes" said Nick cautiously "What do you want?" "My name is Monroe Greystone" said the teen, he took off his sunglasses revealing a pair of piercing violet eyes "And I want you to come and work for me".

Nick narrowed his eyes "Why?"

"I heard of you're power and skill" said Monroe coolly "and I need people with talents like yours" he nodded to the three children "Like you're charges, they would be helpful to my plans, what do you say?"

Nick frowned, normally he wouldn't want to put the children in danger but he heard of Monroe Greystone, anyone who refuses him, never lives to regret it. Nick asked cautiously "What's in it for us?"

Monroe shrugged "Whatever you whant" Nick glanced at the children then he said "I'll work for you, only if the children are safe and we are given a place to stay".

The teen nodded "Agreed" he stepped aside revealing a slender figure saying "Now i want you to get aquainted with you're new co worker".

Standing there was a woman dressed in a red suit, she wore sunglasses as well, she had red hair and pale skin.

When she spoke, she spoke with a sickly sweet voice that was mingled with a seductive tone "Hello Handsome"

Monroe introduced her "May I introduce, Ms. Penelope Spectra".

End of Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>**Hammer of the Gods - Rukia and Danny have faced some tough threats but this time they are in the fight of their lives. Two suits of armor, forged by a member of the Council of Seven, go on a rampage and are tearing up Amity Park. Reinforcement's from Soul Society show up but even with help they have their hands full. The only way to stop them is to find their creators, Baldur, and convince him to help but the only draw back is that he has a grudge against all soul reapers. will they win the battle? or will they be destroyed?**

* * *

><p><strong>(an: well there you go, i hope you enjoyed this. sorry for the wait, i'll try to do better. Before i go, who do you think should show up? write in the reviews and they'll be in the next chapter. anyway review!) **


	6. Hammer of the Gods

**(a/n: sorry for the wait. i was busy with other story projects and i went on a long vacation. well i hope you enjoy this. review!)**

* * *

><p>Ch.6: Hammer of the Gods<p>

Danny, Rukia and Sam waited in the middle of the line that stretched all the way around the building and it went on down the street.

"I can't believe that the day has finally come" said Sam excitedly "We are finally in line for _Nightmarica III: House of Slaughter, _this is going to be epic!"

Danny glanced a head them and saw how far they were from the front "I don't know if we'll be able to see it today, or any day this week"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll get in" said Sam confidently.

Rukia stood silently thinking what happened a few days ago. Freakshow had almost brainwashed Danny into becoming a permanent member of his Circus but they had managed to break Freakshow's hold over Danny and stopped him from escaping.

But something worried her, what happened to Nick and those three children? Where are they and what are they doing now?

After an hour of waiting, the three made it to the front of the line but the man at the counter told them that they were sold out and that all the other shows for the rest of the day were sold out.

As they walked down the street Sam groaned "That was the last theater that wasn't sold out, now what do we do?"

Danny shrugged "I don't know" Rukia saw a bus drive past them and she noticed on the side of the bus was an ad for a museum in Amity Park.

On the ad it had a picture of two suits of medieval armor and a symbol she was familiar with. It was a skeletal dragon with a crown of fire and it was perched on top of a spiral.

Rukia's eyes widened and she said, "How about we go to the museum?" Sam and Danny looked at Rukia with questioning looks "Why?" asked Sam.

Rukia told them about the symbol. After a few minutes of explanations Sam and Danny agreed to go.

* * *

><p>They walked a couple of blocks till they reached the museum and Rukia saw that there were some banners hanging above the entrances advertising the exhibit and the armor. The three went inside and made their way towards the exhibit hall that was housing the armor.<p>

It was mostly devoid of people, the walls were adorned with tapestry and lined at the bases of the walls were glass cases containing jewels, old books and rusty knives.

Rukia then saw them standing at the far end of the hall. They stood side by side, they stood taller then the average person but from the looks of them they could fit a normal human.

At their sides were swords that were used by knights in medieval times.

On their chests were the same crests she saw on the bus and on the shield of one of the knights of the abyss.

Sam read through a pamphlet she picked up at the main desk and said "Hey guys listen to this, it says here that these suits of armor were found in a abandoned coal mine, in Riverton"

"Where's that?" asked Rukia.

Sam looked at the pamphlet and said "Its sixty miles north of Amity Park, it says that they were found by some kids who were playing in the mine".

Rukia's eyes narrowed. Could there be a connection? Two suits of armor with the symbol of the Knights of the Abyss found in a cave just a miles from Amity Park, there just had to be a connection, she thought.

Rukia walked closer to the armor and inspected it, the silvery material looked brand new but something told her that the armor was very old. The helmet had a visor that completely covered where the face would be, except for two holes where the wearer could see out of.

Something about the armor seemed off, she extended her hand and as her fingers made contact with the cool metal, something happened.

A sudden jolt of energy shot up her arm and in a flash of emerald light, she was knocked out of her Gigai and sent flying across the exhibit hall.

Sam and Danny exclaimed "Rukia!" they rushed to her side and helped her to her feet.

Rukia's arm felt numb and her head was buzzing "Are you ok?" asked Danny

"Yeah, I just got a headache" she said wincing.

Rukia saw that her Gigai was lying at the feet of the suits of armor and she realized that was in her true form. She looked up and saw that the two suits changed.

The armors began to move, a thick emerald aura surrounded them and from inside the two eyeholes of the armor's visor, two small emerald flames blazed to life.

"Shinigami" droned a deep metallic voice that emanated from the armor she touched "You shall violate this human's body and soul no more, you shall pay with your life" the two drew their swords and began marching towards the three.

Rukia hissed "Get my Gigai out of here, I'll hold them off" Danny and Sam nodded, the two snuck past the armors and got to Rukia's Gigai.

They scooped her Gigai up and quickly evacuated the exhibition hall.

Rukia drew her Zanpakuto.

The first suit raised his sword and brought it down on Rukia, she raised her Zanpakuto and blocked it but the force of the swing made her legs wobble. The second suit raised one of his hands and a stream of green energy blazed forth.

She ducked out of the way of the stream of energy and she fled the exhibition hall, she glanced back and saw that the suits began following her.

* * *

><p>Rukia made it to the main hall, the people there couldn't notice her but they could see the suits of armor pursuing her.<p>

The main hall was quickly cleared by the mass of panicked people, leaving Rukia alone to fend off the suits.

She raised a hand and murmured "Hado 4 Byakurai" a bolt of lighting shot out of her hand and it struck one of the suits in the chest, knocking it over.

Rukia did the same with the second suit and got the same result.

As smoke rose from the two fallen suits, Rukia murmured, "That was too easy" suddenly the first suit twitched and it got back up

"I knew it" she murmured.

Rukia raised a hand to perform Kido again but she noticed that on the armor where she hit it, there was a slight scorch mark but it quickly faded and the armor shone like it was brand new.

Rukia's eyes widened, the suit raised its sword and it charged at her.

Rukia flash stepped behind him and she swung her Zanpakuto, knocking him into the front desk.

The second suit raised a hand and cords of violet energy short out of its fingers and they wrapped themselves around Rukia, pinning her arms to her sides.

Suddenly the first suit appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye with his weapon raised.

Rukia paled and waited for the sword to slice her in half but a blast of energy knocked away the suit's sword. Rukia glanced and saw Danny flying into the lobby in his ghost form "Heads up metal heads" he fired another blast of energy.

The energy blast knocked the knight off its feet with a loud clang, he fired a second blast at the other suit but it deflected it with its fist.

Danny landed beside Rukia and he zapped the energy off with a small beam of his energy

"Where's my Gigai?" asked Rukia

"Safe with Sam" said Danny.

Once the cords of energy were gone the two got their feet and saw that the suits of armor were recovering as well.

"So what's the plan?" asked Danny

"destroy them before they could destroy us" said Rukia,

Danny nodded "Ok" and he leapt up into action.

Danny zoomed through the air towards the two suits of armor and bombarded them with energy blasts. The two suits didn't move, they stood still and allowed the blasts strike them. The energy blasts struck the two but it didn't seem to have any damaging effects. It had the reverse effect.

The blasts washed over the armor and it became part of their dark green aura.

Rukia saw that the armors had grown a little, they were a little taller, bulkier and their aura's seemed much thicker and darker.

Danny noticed it as well "What the-?" one suit raised it's hand and aimed it at Rukia, energy crackled down its arm and it shot out of it's palm like a cannon and it struck Rukia.

Rukia was sent crashing through the front doors and she tumbled down the front steps till she came to a stop on the sidewalk.

Her body ached all over, her ears rang, and her vision became blurred.

There was another crash and some loud thuds, Rukia forced herself to sit up and she blinked and tried to focus on what she was seeing.

She saw two large dark figures marching out of the Museum's front doors, which she guessed was the two suits. Something white and black landed in front of them and she realized that it was Danny.

He tried to punch one of the armors but his fist just bounced off the surface of the armor.

One of the armors just looked at him then droned, "You are interfering with Ghost Zone justice, stand down now or you shall be treated as a criminal"

"Justice?" said Danny "You call killing an innocent person justice!"

"She is Shinigami, she has violated the highest laws of the land, set forth by the King and the Council, therefore she must die" droned the armor.

Danny blinked "What law?"

"the law against possessing the bodies of humans, who are under the protection of the Council and the unwarranted abduction of a human soul, all punishable by death" droned the suit.

Danny held up his hands "Wait! That is her body, an artificial body created to house her, it has no soul to begin with" the two suits just stayed silent then they both said in unison "Stand aside, or die"

"Move aside Danny!" yelled Rukia.

Danny glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widened and he shot into the sky then away from the suits.

Rukia hefted her Zanpakuto saying "First Dance: White Moon!" the two suits became encased in two pillars of ice that reached high into the sky.

Rukia sighed and began to lean on her Zanpakuto for support.

Even though she had recovered, she strangely felt completely strange. Her energy was constantly fading, like she was being drained dry by a leech of some sort.

Even when she is resting and recuperating, she still feels part of her strength fade away.

"Must be that energy blast" she murmured, Danny landed beside her.

He asked her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said quietly "I just need to rest for a moment".

They both heard police sirens in the distance and they were getting closer and closer. Danny surveyed the destruction saying "We better go, the police would probably pin the blame on us"

Rukia nodded "Your right" Danny was about fly off but he saw Rukia stumble and almost fall to the ground

"Rukia are you sure that you're fine?" asked Danny

Rukia shook her head "No…I don't know what's going on with me but…I feel really drained" her breathing became laborious.

Danny looked around helplessly "I wish I knew what to do" there were police sirens in the distance and they were growing closer and closer.

Danny put Rukia's arm around his shoulder and his arm around her "Hold on" said Danny and the two took flight.

* * *

><p>The police cars skidded to a halt in front of the museum, police officers got out of their cars and poured into the museum. They had gotten reports of a disturbance of some sort but as they searched the museum, they saw that the museum was devoid of people.<p>

One police officer went back outside and he noticed the two massive suits encased in ice.

The young officer stood in front of the suits scratching his head "How did we miss this?" the suits were tall and bulky but they looked intimidating.

The officer also noticed that the air around them seemed to shimmer like liquid in sunlight.

The young officer reached out to touch the ice but suddenly the suit's large metal fist shoot out of the ice and grab hold of the man.

The officer yelped in surprise, the metal fist squeezed on the man's wrist and suddenly the officer's body glowed red. The officer struggled to break free from the suit's grip but suddenly the officer felt incredibly week and soon everything went black.

The ice around the suit exploded and the suit freed its companion with a blast of emerald energy.

The two suits marched down the steps of the museum when suddenly they heard a voice shout, "Freeze!" the two stopped and turned to face a dozen police officers standing in the ruined doorway with their guns aimed at them.

The lead officer shouted, "Take off the suits of armor and stand down or we will shoot" the two suits remained impassive.

One suit just raised a hand towards the group of police officers, its fist glowed red and every one of the police officers glowed red as well. One by one, they all fell to the marble floor screaming and writhing.

Within a few seconds all of the police officers were on the floor, unmoving but still breathing.

* * *

><p>Danny landed in his room and Rukia sank into a chair besides the window, Sam and Tucker were there as well with Rukia's Gigai sprawled out on the bed.<p>

Danny told Sam and Tucker what happened and what is happening to Rukia "Its probably draining her power" suggested Sam "weaken the enemy then move in for the kill"

"Sounds about right" wheezed Rukia "I can barely lift my Zanpakuto now"

Danny scratched his head mumbling "I wish I know what to do" "Maybe I can help" said a familiar voice.

They all turned and saw Dorian, the gatekeeper of the Tower of Secrets standing there. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore when they first met him

"Dorian?" said Danny "How did you know we were here and how did you know we need help?"

"My boss" said Dorian, in a casual manner "He saw that you were in need so he sent me to help"

Danny looked confused but he remembered that the Keeper could see the future and must have seen this "How can you help?" asked Sam

Dorian sighed "Well I personally can't, but I know who can help" suddenly there was a loud boom and some screaming in the streets.

Dorian frowned, he rushed over to the window muttering "Not good"

"what?" asked Sam Dorian just waved them over to the window and everyone rushed to the window.

Outside they saw in the distance a cloud of smoke rising from a distant block, there were gunshots and loud booms that could almost be felt from where they were.

Dorian stepped away from the window "We got to go now"

"Why? What's going on?" asked Danny

Dorian shook his head "I'll explain, just trust me" "You're going to let the town be destroyed?" said Rukia, incredulously.

Dorian shook his head and said firmly "It's being taken care of, the town will be safe for another few hours, so I suggest that we leave now or else we will be too late".

Rukia thought for a moment then nodded "Ok"

Danny nodded "Ok" Dorian placed his hand on Danny and Rukia's shoulders muttering "and away we go" there was a slight breeze and the three were swallowed up in a whirl of green smoke and light. When the light and smoke vanished they were gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile two figures stood in the path of destruction, watching the two suits of armor marching towards them.<p>

"They don't so tough" said one

"I don't know, they might be tough" said the other "I never fought ghost armor before".

the first just smiled "I bet that I can defeat them both, without your help"

"Yeah right" snorted the other. The two hefted their weapons and charged into battle against the suits of armor.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in the Ghost Zone.<p>

It was the same as last time, chaotic, endless and filled with doors.

She felt a hand on her arm and she felt like she was being pulled, Rukia looked up and saw Dorian was pulling her along with Danny flying close behind.

Rukia asked meekly "Where are we going?"

"to Castle La Rue" answered Dorian "The man who lives there will help you"

"Help with what?" asked Rukia, her eyes were growing heavy and her limbs were no longer functioning

"you have been hit by the Peacekeeper's leech blast" explained Dorian "usually it would only drain a portion of you're power and leave you weak enough to be subdued but that Peacekeeper was an older model, the leech blast was much stronger then it should be-"

Suddenly Rukia grew very tired and she felt herself drift off.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in a spacious grassy field, filled with wildflowers and daisies.<p>

Rukia felt completely at peace and rested, standing beside her was someone she never met before.

He was tall, slim and wore an all black suit. His hair was long and black, reaching past his shoulders.

His features were plain and pale, his eyes were as black as coal but they gleamed like two bright embers

"Beautiful isn't it?" said the man in a soothing tone.

His voice was like silk, smooth and very pleasant "Who are you?" asked Rukia, the man looked down at Rukia and smiled "I'm Death"

Rukia frowned "Death? I can't die, not yet" the man named Death rolled his eyes "You're not the first to say that".

Rukia turned to run but she found the man standing there "You can't outrun me" said Death

"I can't die, not yet" repeated Rukia

Death tilted his head a little, looking a little concerned "Why would you want to go back? You have given so much already" the man opened his arms as if he was ready to embrace her "don't fight it, you'll die anyway at a later date, why not just end it now save yourself the pain and misery that has yet to come"

Rukia was tempted, she did feel weary of fighting.

Rukia hesitated "Where will I go?"

"On" answered Death, his expression was soft.

Rukia raised her arm and started reaching out to Death but she felt something on her shoulder, she looked and saw it was a large hand. Death frowned, his warm features turned stern "What are you doing here?" he said aloud.

There was nothing but the sound of a soft summer breeze but Death nodded "Oh I see, well ok, I'll allow it" his stern face turned sour and it made Rukia shiver

"But next time, she'll be mine" the peaceful landscape and the man named Death faded into darkness and the only thing that remained were his two gleaming eyes.

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke and saw that she was staring into the face of a man with a thick red beard.<p>

The man's eyes regarded her coldly "So you're back to join us in the land of the un-living?"

"Uh yes" she said uncertainly, the man grunted "Good enough".

He stood up and walked away, Rukia slowly sat up, ignoring the pain, to get a better view of her surroundings. She saw that she was covered in blankets; her Zanpakuto was at her side in its regular form.

Rukia saw that she was in a spacious common room the ceiling was high and the stone walls were covered with tapestries and weapons.

Rukia was lying near a massive fireplace where a massive, orange fire burning and giving off a lot of heat that Rukia sweat a little.

The doors opened, the man walked right in with Danny and Dorian following close behind

"Rukia" said Danny, he knelt down beside her "how are you feeling?"

"Better" answered Rukia

the man turned to Dorian saying "good, now get that thing out of my home!"

"But-" began Dorian but the man held up his hand "No buts, I will not have this discussion with" he jabbed a finger at Rukia "_that_ under my roof!"

"But Father" begged Dorian "Give us a chance to explain" the man stared at Dorian for a moment then nodded "ugh fine" Dorian smiled.

Rukia studied the man for a moment.

He was massive, his arms were muscular and his legs were like thick tree trunks. His wore a red shirt, black pants and black work boots. He had a head of red hair, a thick red beard and a long scar that ran down his cheek.

Rukia could see the resemblance between Dorian and the man.

Dorian glanced at Rukia and gestured to the man "Rukia, this is my father Baldur, a member of the council of seven he saved your life" "Thank you" said Rukia.

Baldur just shrugged "Whatever"

Dorian helped Rukia up onto her feet and he explained that she blacked out just before they got to the castle.

He went on to explain that after a few minutes of arguing with Baldur, Dorian had managed to convince him to save her.

"You were close to being taken by Lord Death" said Dorian "but he managed to convince Lord Death to let you live and he lifted the effects of the leech blast, if he didn't you're body would have disintegrated and you're soul would have been claimed by the reaper"

"He was here?" asked Rukia, looking astonished.

Dorian nodded "In a way"

Baldur just glared at Rukia "I still say we should've let the Reaper take ya"

"Father" said Dorian

"You know what she is" hissed Baldur "She's a Shinigami, and a Kuchiki, because of her the whole Ghost Zone is in an uproar, Argus the Old has been awakened from his slumber, the clans of the north have been growing restless, even the council of old Lords and Ladies is convening at the Dragon Empress's palace at this very moment"

"I know that" growled Dorian "But you have to set you're grudge aside just for a moment and listen".

Baldur frowned "What is it?"

"There are suits of armor rampaging through Amity Park" said Danny

"What?" exclaimed Baldur.

Baldur snapped his fingers and a wall of smoke appeared beside him, the smoke cleared and the wall gave an aerial view of the town. Down below two large green specks were lumbering down a street, cars exploding and screams filled the air

"Those are my suits" breathed Baldur

"What?" said Danny

"I invented them for the King" explained Baldur "they were intended to be his personal guards and protectors of the Ghost Zone and humans, they shouldn't attack…unless" he glanced over to Rukia "what did you do?" he growled.

Rukia stammered "I touched one and it just came to life, I saw the crest and I thought it might have a connection to the Knights of the Abyss" Baldur groaned "Oh no"

"What is it?" asked Dorian

"by touching them she's given them a target, a shinigami's spirit energy. It's like giving a blood hound a scent, once they have a target they will vaporize everything until they kill their target"

"Me?" said Rukia

"Yes" said Baldur, nodding "You or another Shinigami".

Danny watched the scene on the smoke then said "Uh, guy's you might want to see this" Dorian walked over and he said "Oh that's not good"

"What?" asked Rukia "our back up is not doing too well" answered Dorian.

* * *

><p>In the chaotic streets two figures were leaning on their Zanpakuto's wheezing.<p>

They were both dressed in black kimonos and were both male.

One had red hair and tattoos on his face, the other was taller and had orange hair "This isn't going well" said the red head, he spat some blood out of his mouth

"yep" said the other "they didn't look tough"

"yeah, I thought this would be a piece of cake" said the orange haired one.

The suits were marching closer and closer, the orange haired one raised his Zanpakuto and he charged into battle with the red head following closely behind.

* * *

><p>Rukia exclaimed "Ichigo, Renji"<p>

Dorian nodded "I found them wondering around outside of Amity and I led them there, I told them to hold the line till we return"

"Great more of em" muttered Baldur

"Doesn't look like they're doing too well" said Danny.

Dorian turned and said to his father "Father the reason why I am here is because I need you're help" "_We_ need you're help" corrected Danny.

Baldur shook his head "no, I won't, I told you both before, my answer is no"

"Why not?" asked Danny

"I know about Greystone and his crusade, he came to me asking for my help but I told him no" said Baldur, trembling with anger "I told him that I had enough of Shinigami, I had enough of battle."

He nodded to the view of the destruction in Amity "Now I don't want anything to do with this fight or anything else"

"But people will die!" argued Dorian

"People die anyway" retorted Baldur "Let the Peacekeepers finish their job, let them kill those Shinigami and let Greystone's army crush Soul Society for all I care"

"How can you be callous" snarled Rukia.

"Because of what you did to my family!" spat Baldur "What you did in the war… because of you I lost my youngest daughter and I lost my wife".

Everyone went silent for a moment till Danny asked, "What happened?"

Baldur took a deep breath and explained "My family and I were visiting the town of Mythic Falls, Dorian was in the King's guard at the time and he was away doing his duties so it was only myself, my wife Maria, my daughter and my two eldest sons."

Baldur smiled a little " A beautiful town it was, we were there for the festival, celebrating the Queen's birthday when the village came under attack by Shinigami"

Rukia had a hollow feeling in her stomach. Baldur's voice shook a little "I and a few others fought them off but in the battle, Maria was slain and my daughter was taken from me"

Baldur shook his head "I searched for weeks, even months but I never found a single trace of her"

"If only I had been there" muttered Dorian

Baldur shook his head "it would have made no difference besides it wasn't you're fault. It was that captain, that blonde bastard, if I find him I will make him suffer".

Rukia frowned "Sorry for you're lost" Baldur just turned away.

Danny frowned then said "It's horrible losing someone close to you but you got to help us" Baldur looked at Danny "Why?"

"Those humans, they have families too" said Danny he pointed at the images in the wall of smoke

"Those are you're creations, they're hurting innocent people would you're wife want you to sit here and let that happen?" "She wouldn't" muttered Dorian.

Baldur lips twitched into a small smile "Aye, she would've given me an ear full and gone off to stop them herself"

"From what your son told me" said Danny "you were the best blacksmith in the Ghost Zone and you had protected humans"

"Aye, I did" mumbled Baldur

"Please, help us stop those things" pleaded Danny "and that'll be the end of it, we won't bother you for anything else" Baldur stared into the fire.

After a few minutes he gave his answer.

* * *

><p>In Amity Park, Renji was sent flying into the air and the armor raised its fist and shot a burst of blue energy.<p>

The energy burst struck Renji and he froze in the air, he tried to move but couldn't

"What the?" grunted Renji, trying to move his body but he got no results "Damn, I can't move", since the start of the battle, the suits had proven to be tricky.

Whenever Renji and Ichigo had come up with a strategy, the suits would adapt and use a new ability to stop their attacks. The armor shot into the air and raised its massive broadsword, ready to slice him in half.

Renji waited for the pain but it didn't come, instead there was a loud boom and the armor exploded into a thousand tiny pieces.

Renji saw floating there was a massive red haired man wearing a red shirt and black pants.

Renji also saw that he was wielding a massive hammer that he carried in one hand as if it were a toy "Uh, thanks" said Renji, the man just shrugged.

He leveled the hammer to Renji and Renji's body glowed for a bit then the glow faded. Renji began to fall but he felt someone catch hold onto his arm, he glanced over and saw Rukia

"Rukia" said Renji "About time you showed up"

"Better late then never" said Rukia.

There were clangs of metal and they looked down.

Down below in the street, Ichigo was blocking the strikes from the other armor's sword. With each strike, Ichigo's feet slid little by little "I got this" said the red haired man, he aimed the hammer at the suit and a bolt of yellow energy shot out of the hammer head and it struck the armor in the head.

The armor froze, then suddenly it began to convulse and it exploded into a million pieces.

Ichigo looked up "Thanks"

the man just shrugged grumbling "Don't mention it, I only did this for Danny" he rested the hammer against his shoulder "I'm going home now" the man became enveloped in a column of black smoke then vanished.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji landed in front of Ichigo, Rukia smiled saying "Good to see that you're up"<p>

"yeah, it was getting kind of dull lying around in a hospital bed" said Ichigo, he scratched his head "So, ghosts"

"Yeah, its strange but you'll get used to it" said Rukia.

Danny and Dorian landed behind them "So these are you're friends?" said Danny

Rukia nodded "yes, this is Ichigo" she gestured to Ichigo and then to Renji "And this is Renji"

"I'm Danny" said Danny, shaking the two Shinigami's hands

"As you may already know, I'm Dorian" said Dorian, he bowed his head.

Ichigo looked up to where the red haired man vanished "Who was that guy?"

"That'll be my father" said Dorian, he shoved his hands into his pockets "you're lucky he was in a helpful mood, or he would have let those things crush the life out of you"

The two shinigami looked shocked "Why would he do that?" asked Ichigo

"Long story short, he hates shinigami" said Dorian.

The two shinigami just stared at Dorian in surprise "Why?" asked Ichigo "We just got here and we were trying to destroy those things, we didn't do anything to him"

Dorian held up his hands "Look don't take it personally, its just that he has had a bad experience with Shinigami, I'm sure he'll warm up to you in time"

Rukia spoke up "what was he talking about, an old man awakening, a Council of lords and who is Greystone?"

Dorian sighed and scratched his head "it's a long story but I'll fill you all in later"

"What why?" asked Rukia

"I got to check in with my boss" said Dorian, he turned and walked away from the group.

Dorian stopped a few yards away, he turned back to the group and said "don't worry, we'll be in touch, for now rest and relax but be careful"

"be careful of what?" asked Rukia

Dorian didn't answer, he just vanished in a whirl of green smoke.

Ichigo and Renji just glanced at Danny and asked "Is it always like this?"

Danny nodded "Yeah but usually there's a guy in overall's screaming 'Beware!' then disappearing, but this is sort of a new one".

There were some sirens in the distance so the group departed the ruined street as emergency vehicles arrived on the scene.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a distant part of the Ghost Zone a group of ghosts gathered.<p>

They gathered at palace that was in the style of an ancient Chinese palace.

The palace was behind high, fortified walls, surrounding it was a sprawling courtyard, with a lush garden in the central courtyard. The ghosts were meeting in a spacious throne room that had high pillars, torches and candles.

Sitting on a gilded throne that was perched on a dais was an ancient looking woman. Her face was covered with wrinkles. Her jade colored eyes were now grey and her jet black hair is now steel grey. The woman was known by all as the Dragon Empress, one of the eight lords and ladies that governed the entire Ghost Zone in the absence of the king.

Back in the day she was a loyal supporter of King Pariah Dark and when he was locked away, she took in his family and cared for them for a while.

Standing beside her was a tall slim woman, with dark green hair. She wore jet black armor that was tough enough to withstand attacks but light enough not impede on her agility.

Her scarlet eyes were fixed on the group of lords and ladies as they entered the throne room. Each one was wearing a black robe and hoods to cover their features.

The woman's hands gripped the hilts of her butterfly swords tightly.

Jiao didn't like this, the other seven lords and ladies were untrustworthy and they all had been at war with each other over the remains of the Ghost King's land but her mother had called for them to gather peacefully at her palace to discuss a rising problem, so she had to abide with her wishes.

The lords and ladies all sat down at a long table in front of the Dragon Empress, each one looking at each other nervously. They hadn't gathered like this in a long time, once the doors to the throne room closed, the ghosts fell silent and the Empress spoke "I have gathered you all here to discuss the recent rumors regarding the Shinigami" all the lords and ladies murmured amongst themselves till one spoke up

"Are they true?" the old woman nodded "yes, they are true" the lord's kept muttering but their voices grew louder.

One of the lords, a massive man, just sat back in his seat and put his feet up on the table

"What are you so worried about? so what that the rumors are true?" snorted the man, his golden eyes glowed in the shadow of his hood "its only one, a simple little weakling that can be taken care of"

"really Fenric?" said another lord, a man, his voice was old and weary "is she really weak? I hear that she has a shikai, an formidable one that can use ice"

"So?" chuckled Fenric "she can conjure up a bit of ice and snow, big whoop my sister can do that too, have you forgotten that Sol?"

"No I haven't" sighed Sol.

Jiao didn't like Fenric, he was a cruel man who ruled the icy wild lands in the darkest corners of the Ghost Zone. He was a leader of a clan of brutal people that are said to be like wolves.

Fenric was also the elder brother of the White Queen, the lady of ice and light so nobody dared to second-guess him.

Sol on the other hand was a more honorable man; he was lord of the scorching deserts and was rough with his people but he was a just ruler.

Sol cleared his throat "There is more, she fought the Fright Knight and survived"

"is that so?" said Fenric, sounding genuinely interested "Indeed" said a new voice.

Everyone in the room glanced around searching for the source of the voice "Show yourself!" demanded one of the lords and suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows.

Everyone in the room gasped "Lord Greystone!" cried the lord who spoke, he bowed his head "Forgive me, I did not know it was you"

"it's alright Ayden", said the young lord.

He strolled into the throne room, accompanied by the Fright Knight and Lilith the archer.

Monroe strolled over to the Dragon Empress's throne and bowed low "My lady, it is good to see you again"

"it's good to see you as well you little trouble maker" said the old woman affectionately.

Jiao bowed "My lord"

"Jiao, looking as beautiful as ever" purred Monroe, returning the bow. Jiao smiled a little "you always know what to say".

Fenric grinned, "Well isn't this just great, a big old happy reunion" he glanced at the Fright Knight

"How are you doing boogieman, you still a pompous ass?" the Fright Knight just ignored him.

Fenric continued "Are you still hiding under children's beds like a creep, is that how you get you're jolly's these days? "

That made Fright Knight turn his gaze over to Fenric "Sire, may I slay this impertinent cur?" growled the Fright Knight as he reached for his Soul Shredder, ready to cut the man down but Greystone held up his hands "Gentlemen, lets not do this here, there are ladies present"

Fright Knight glared at Fenric, who just smirked and the Fright Knight's hand slipped away from the sword "Next time" growled the Knight.

Greystone stood at the end of the table in front of the Empress, he looked about the table of lords and ladies "Lords and Ladies of the Ghost Zone, I have come to you with a proposition" all the council members leaned in close with interest.

Even the old Empress leaned in close to hear better "I propose that we stop this petty power struggle and unite our domains once more" all the lords and ladies gasped and a wave of questions bombarded the young lord.

After a minute of trying to speak over the flood of questions, Greystone just took off his sunglasses and fixed them all with a firm glare.

The lords and ladies went silent, Monroe smiled "Thank you, now allow me to explain" he began walking around the table

"Long ago our nation was divided, as it is today, until my dear uncle King Pariah Dark conquered them and brought them together as one mighty kingdom. He allowed the former rulers of those nations keep their power and titles, only if they swear loyalty to him and they all agreed"

he spread his arms, encompassing the whole throne room "For a time we thrived, we grew and flourished under his guidance and were a happy people for decades, until they came"

his voice grew dark "The Shinigami, they came and murdered my aunt, the Queen and they invaded our home, turned our people into slaves and many more were butchered in that bloody war. Even a number of poor hapless humans were caught in the crossfire and they had the audacity of calling us barbaric!"

Monroe looked about the table saying softly "All of us here had suffered losses at their hands" all of the lords and ladies nodded, murmuring in agreement.

Fenric snarled, "Because of them my son died in their labor camps and my sister lost her daughter when they attacked her palace"

"They destroyed my father's home and hung my wife and son's bodies from the highest trees" said Ayden, the lord of the forests in the ghost zone.

Even Sol, the calmest and the wisest of them, clenched his fist and said with venom "They kidnapped my people and they made my grandson a cripple. He was only a young boy at the time"

Monroe nodded sympathetically "Yes I feel your pain my friends, so that is why I have come to you with a proposition and grave news"

"News?" said Ayden.

Monroe sighed "Soul Society is returning and they are planning on exterminating us" everyone looked up at the young lord in shock

"how do you know this?" asked the Empress, stroked her chin

"I know because I had overheard a shinigami in the human world talking with his captain about wiping us out" answered Monroe "the surviving Knights of the Abyss went into Soul Society to discuss a peace treaty but they were attacked and they barely made it out alive".

All the lords and ladies exclaimed, feeling outraged

"Why would they want to attack us?" asked a gloomy woman in a soft voice

"Because, Lady Cassandra" said Monroe "they fear us and they hate us, they fear us because of our power and they hate us because we refuse to bow to them" he glanced to the other ghosts sitting at the table

"now they are back to finish what they had started, what say you my fellow ghosts? Would you stand by and let these beings invade again and take our home from us?"

"No!" shouted every ghost in the room

"Are you going to let them take our freedom?" shouted Greystone

"No!" came the response.

Monroe Greystone jumped onto the table saying, "Are you going to join me? Will you lend me your strength in my quest to crush them before they strike us?"

"Yes!" screamed every ghost in the room.

Monroe smiled "Good" he hopped off the table and he straightened his tie "now that I have your support, I now believe that the Council of Seven will see it our way" he turned to the Lords and Ladies of the ghost zone saying sternly

"Gather you're armies, gather you're allies and enemies, tell them what I am telling you now. By this time, in seven months, we are at war with Soul Society!" the Lords and Ladies all bowed their head's saying, "Yes sire!"

* * *

><p>In a barren part of the Ghost Zone a certain man in a dark suit sat alone in a castle of ruin.<p>

He glanced up at the black and green sky through the hole in his ceiling, frowning "it has begun" he sighed then began whistling an upbeat tune and drumming his fingers on the armrest of his seat.

Lord Death sat back in his throne whistling 'For he's a jolly good fellow' as he waited for the massive, bloody war to start.

"What a pain" muttered Lord Death, he took pride in his work but he hated wars. They always were messy affairs and he hated messy jobs.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Doctor's Disorders- Something is happening in North Mercy hospital and it isn't good. Ghost insects infest the student body of Casper high and they soon all fall ill with ghostly symptoms. all but Danny, Tucker, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. Now they must infiltrate a heavily guarded hospital to find out what's going on. But they soon find themselves up against old enemies and a terrifying new foe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(an: i just wanted to say sorry for the wait. anyway sorry if this seems rushed but i had to get this chapter over with. anyway please review) **


End file.
